Poseidon's Secret Son
by percyjacksonfan135
Summary: AU. Percy has a dream. His father issues him a quest. For what? Read to find out. Reversed. Dumbldore is evil.
1. The beginning

Poseidon's Secret Son

Summary:

Ever wonder what happened after Poseidon claimed his son, Percy Jackson? AU. In a dream, Percy receives a strange quest from his father and unknowingly is sent to London where he is to observe a young child who looks a lot like himself. What will happen when he later finds out the child's true identity?

Disclaimer:

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter. All associated characters and rights belong to Rick Riordin and JK Rowling

If Percy Jackson thought that his life was hard, he had another thing coming to him as soon as he went to bed that night. 12-year-old Percy was alone in the Poseidon cabin at Camp Half Blood. He had recently been claimed during the capture the flag game, and because of the ancient pact between his father and uncles to have no more children, Percy had no siblings; older or younger. But he soon found out that that would all change very soon.

As soon as Percy fell asleep, he slipped into a demigod dream. Everyone knows that demigod dreams are no laughing matter because they are mostly bad and they usually always mean something. In this case, it was not a bad dream, but even for Percy, it was very odd. He was standing in the middle of what looked like a park and it was dark outside. Percy thought that no one was around until he saw two dark shapes emerge from the shadows.

He instinctively uncapped Riptide and stood in a fighting stance. He did not smell any monsters or thankfully see any. Instead, Percy saw a seven-year-old boy with very untidy black hair and emerald green eyes staring curiously at him. What Percy saw next both surprised and relaxed him. It was his father, Poseidon, and he was holding his Trident aloft as if he was protecting the younger boy from something or someone. When Percy saw his father more clearly, he ran over to him and knelt down before him. "Hey, Dad," Percy said cheerfully. "What is this place, and what am I doing here?"

Poseidon smiled at his son and answered, "you are in London England, Percy, and I have a quest for you. You must find and protect the child whom you see in front of you. He goes by the name of Harry Potter and he has a terrible home life."

Percy was surprised, but asked, "why are you sending me and not one of the satyrs?"

Poseidon's eyes turned sad as he replied, "I am sending you because he is your brother and he needs your help. He has many difficulties and I was hoping that you could help to teach him. I know you must have many other questions, but I cannot answer them until a later time. Good luck my son and I know that you will do well." And just like that, the dream ended and Grover was pounding on the cabin door and yelling at Percy to get his butt up to the big house.

When Percy saw Grover, he couldn't keep the slight indignation off of his face. "What the Hades, Grover!" Percy cried in surprise. "What is your problem?"

"You should be asking Chiron that question," Grover answered, "he wants you up at the big house now!" And with that, the half blood and the satyr ran to the big house as fast as they could.

When they got there, they were shocked to see not only Chiron, but Poseidon and his rival, Athena. And also to everyone's surprise, the goddess of magic, Hecate was with them. When Chiron saw Percy, he put down his pinochle cards and wheeled over to him. "Percy," Chiron said in a grave but gentle voice, "three of the Olympian gods are here personally to issue you a quest. It was through Athena that Zeus and your father were able to stop arguing long enough to realize that you did not steal the master bolt. However, I will let them explain why they are here in person."

When Chiron moved away, Poseidon stepped forward to address his son. "Percy, my son," he said gently, "we are here on grave business I'm afraid. I know you are only 12, and this is not easy, but we are issuing you this quest because Lady Hecate herself had asked me and Athena to talk to you."

Then Athena stepped forward and said, "we have gotten wind of a new child who is very powerful in more ways than one, but he does not know it. He is only seven years old and his relatives treat him like a slave and starve him. I know this because I have been watching him. They give him chores to do, and he struggles with them; not only because he's younger, but because he is malnourished and permanently disabled."

The goddess of magic spoke next and said, "this boy doesn't even realize who he is or that I had blessed him and his mother and stepfather with the gift of magic. His relatives hate and fear anything that is different and I am afraid that if he does not get help now, he will surely perish at the hands of either his mortal relatives or monsters. That is why we are asking you, Perseus Jackson, to help us. He needs your protection, now more than ever. He lives in London and don't worry, your uncle has temporarily given you permission to take a plane to get there. Any questions?"

"Just one," Percy answered. "When do I leave?"

"You leave tomorrow morning," his father answered him. "Argus will drive you into the city. And don't worry Percy, I will always be watching over you. Now, you had better get packing and concentrate extra hard on your training today. I have a feeling that you will need it." And just like that, the three Olympian gods disappeared in the mist.

Percy was confused, but he somehow understood what his dream had meant. Now that he thought about it, the young boy in his dream looked a lot like himself. But Percy had also noticed that he was very skinny and he could see almost every bone in his body. As Percy thought about the dream and his quest, the more he realized that his father wasn't just asking for a favor. He was genuinely asking for the sake of his family and he thought that Percy would be the perfect person to send because Poseidon thought that the younger boy might trust him a little more than anyone else. And just as Percy was boarding the plane, the younger boy, Harry Potter, was being tormented once again by his whale of a cousin and there was no one around to help him.


	2. Younger Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. All respective rights and characters belong to their respective authors.

Chapter 2:

Now, even though he was only seven years old, Harry Potter was forced to work like a slave. If he did not do his job correctly or quickly, his uncle Vernon would hit him and his aunt Petunia would starve him. What was even worse, was the fact that they had pretty much given their son, Dudley, permission to use Harry as his personal punching bag. It didn't really help that Harry was a very easy target because he wasn't able to fight back or defend himself.

I suppose I should probably explain why the Boy Who Lived seems defenseless. The truth is that when Lord Voldemort tried to kill him, it not only made the curse rebound, but it had also given the toddler a very high fever which in turn damaged his brain. So even at seven years old, Harry was still not able to speak and he struggled physically with a lot of the chores that his relatives had given him.

But despite his inability to speak or walk, Harry was still smart enough to understand that his aunt and uncle were not very tolerant of him at all. He was given the cupboard for a bedroom which was too small for his wheelchair and he often had to wear the same clothes for many days because everyone in the house refused to understand the difficulties he had with his physical environment.

But what ever Harry could not do physically, he made up for intellectually. He spent most of his time drawing or writing not only because it was his main method of communication, but because he simply enjoyed doing it. He enjoyed doing it that is until his aunt Petunia's shrill voice came through the ventilation grate in his door. "Wake up this instant Boy," she screamed through his door. "I want you to make breakfast for all of us. Get up now!" And if that wasn't enough, she sometimes manually dragged Harry out of bed by his untidy black hair and wouldn't let go until she saw fit.

Tonight though, it was a little different. Dudley was just getting ready to use his cousin as his personal punching bag as usual when a very sharp female voice cut through the air like a knife. "Stop right there!" Yelled Athena. "I have been watching all of you for the past six years and you have done nothing but destroy the only member of your living family. I cannot interfere with his life but I can help by sending someone whom he might be able to trust." Then the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy rounded her fury on the adults. "You had better be lucky that I am merciful because if he was my child you would've had another thing coming."

Dudley looked like he was about to choke and both Vernon and Petunia looked scared. But it was Vernon who finally shrieked, "Harry is a piece of filth! We don't want him in this house, but we have no choice. He belongs in..."

but Vernon was cut off by Athena's glare. "Don't even finish that sentence, Mister Dursley. I know what you were going to say and it won't help anything. However, I do know where I can take him. Someone will be coming for him later today and you had better be respectful to him." And with that, Athena vanished into the kitchen, looking for Harry.

When she finally saw him, huddled in a ball, Athena knelt down next to him to get a better look at his injuries. She found a lot of bruises, but what she hadn't expected to find, was a lightning shaped scar in the middle of his forehead. "So it's true!" She thought. "The dark Lord has made a horcrux out of a living human being. I must tell the other Olympians, especially Hades. I don't really trust him, but in this case, he needs to know that one mortal in particular has cheated death in the most gruesome way possible." Laying a hand on Harry's shoulder, Athena whispered gently, "help will come soon. You are not safe here, child. Do you trust me?" Although Harry did not speak, Athena could have sworn that she saw the little boy nod his head before she left.

Meanwhile, Percy was sitting on a very long flight and holding onto the armrest for dear life. Although Zeus had given him permission to fly to London and back safely, Percy was still not comfortable in the air. He preferred being in the water for that was his domain as the son of Poseidon. He would have preferred a boat, but as it was, Chiron had also told him that his younger brother was not able to swim. Percy had tried to ask for the reason why, but Chiron told him that he needed to be patient and see for himself.

Percy had also known that he could have taken his friends Annabeth and Grover, but he sensed that this quest was meant for him alone. So after Iris messaging his mom, telling her where he was going, he boarded the plane and had been sitting there for a good eight hours at least.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the plane landed in London and Percy had to keep himself from kissing the ground. He walked through the airport looking for Athena. His father had told him that she would be waiting for him at the gate and she would explain about his brother's situation in more detail. Even through the crowd of people pushing and shoving, it wasn't hard to spot her because of her blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. However, Percy was confused at first because Athena's face did not look as hard and determined as it usually did. For the first time in many centuries, her face wore an expression of concern and empathy. "Perseus Jackson," she said in greeting. "We are glad for your help. Come with me and I will explain the condition that your younger brother is in."

Usually Percy's mind jumped to the craziest conclusions especially when it was about his family or anyone else whom he cared for. He usually interrupted people by asking silly questions or saying something along the lines of, "why is this necessary? Or, I know, I have a month of detention." But it wasn't like that this time. Instead, Percy sat with the Olympian goddess and listened patiently to everything she said. When Athena was done explaining his brother's condition, Percy was understandably angry. He wanted to go right now and teach the Dursleys a lesson, but he knew that he couldn't do that. He somehow understood that his younger brother, Harry, needed to get to know him and ultimately trust him. Percy had been warned that the seven-year-old didn't know anything about his heritage or even that he had a half brother. Percy also had been warned of the crackpot, known as Albus Dumbledore, and what to do if he ever tried to take Harry away from him.


	3. Arrival

AN. I'm sorry it has taken me so long, but I was in the process of moving back home. Also, Percy will be meeting Harry in this chapter, but I need your opinions on where Harry should go for the summers. Thank you for pointing out my spelling mistake. I use assistive technology called Dragon NaturallySpeaking, and sometimes it spells some words wrong because they sound similar to each other. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. All I own is the plot.

Chapter 3:

Harry's POV

I was sitting idly in my wheelchair drawing a picture of someone whom I thought looked familiar to me. He had the same black hair and green eyes, except that his eyes were more sea green than emerald. He also had on khakis and a Hawaiian shirt as if he was going to spend the day relaxing at the beach. I never knew why, but I always felt that I had a connection to the man and when it came to reading English, it was impossible.. My brain always scrambled the words so that everything looked like gibberish or nonsense.

But as I said, I was sitting here drawing this picture when I almost jumped out of my skin from my aunt's shrieking, "Boy! Get down here this instant! We have company and I expect perfection or no dinner for you!" As you can see, my relatives are not the greatest relatives in the world. They only took me in because the strange old man that I had seen a long time ago had told them to do so. I don't remember the man, but I do remember feeling a little bit frightened by the crazy twinkle he had in his eyes. It told me right then and there that I could not trust him with anything.

My aunt yelled at me once more before marching to my cupboard and yanking me out by my hair. Although I understood what my aunt wanted me to do, I was not physically capable of doing the chores that she and my uncle Vernon gave to me on a daily basis. Nor was I physically capable of defending myself against their attacks. A situation that was made even worse by the fact that I was not able to speak. For these reasons and many others, I was often starved. However, today was different.

I had a strange feeling in my heart that someone was coming, and that someone was a very kind and loyal person despite his hard life.

Percy POV

as I walked up the front steps to number 4 Privet Drive, I didn't know what to expect. My father and Athena told me the situation, but it was even more shocking to find out the truth of my younger brother's living arrangements. I kept riptide out as I scanned the area for monsters. Luckily there weren't any, but I could never be too sure, especially when I knew that a seven-year-old was being mistreated. The crackpot old fool, Albus Dumbledore had tried to intercept me before I arrived at the house, but I gave him my famous glare, which meant, "don't mess with me unless you have a reason!" He seemed to back down after that and I continued on my way. I had been warned of the Dursley's schemes and tricks, but I was too angry to care. I was so angry in fact that I was causing little tremors in the earth as I walked. If there is one thing I can't stand, it is disloyalty to my family, and especially those who are not able to defend themselves.

I rang the doorbell and the door was shortly opened by a thin and horselike woman. She sneered at me for a moment, but then asked sharply, "who are you, and what do you want?"

It took all my willpower not to use my sword on her, and I replied as politely as I could. "Please, ma'am," I said with a hint of annoyance, "my name is Percy Jackson and I have come to collect my younger half-brother." For a few moments I wasn't sure if the horsey woman was going to let me in the house, but after giving me a disdainful look, she finally opened the door a little wider and stepped aside to allow me to enter. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at how boring the house looked and I tried to find a place to sit that wasn't all white. But eventually I realized that I had no choice, and so I sat down very awkwardly and waited.

After a while, I heard an unearthly shriek from the woman and I immediately understood that Athena and my father were telling me the truth. "Did she really just say what I thought she said?" "And did I really just see her yank on my little brother's hair? Ouch! That must've hurt!" But before I had any more time to dwell on these thoughts, I saw a piece of paper with a very good drawing of my father sailing toward me. When I caught it, I looked in shock at the writing below the picture. "For you, big brother," it had red. And to my surprise, my younger brother had written it in ancient Greek so that I could read it.

After I spent some time getting to know my younger brother, I Iris Messaged my mom to let her know what was going on before doing the same with Chiron. As always, my mom told me to keep safe and that she loved me. Chiron was also very concerned and told me to hurry back as soon as I could. He also wished me luck and told me to do whatever it took to get my younger brother to camp. I told him that I would do my best, but that Harry was very fragile and needed my help to stay strong.

Two days later, my younger brother and I were on the plane back to New York City. As his older brother, I felt that the best place for him to be at the moment was at my mom's for a while. She had been dealing with a learning disabled and ADHD kid for 12 years now, and I figured that he would be safe with her. Besides, my mom always knew how to cheer people up, and I knew that she would do her best to keep him fed and healthy. I wanted him to come to camp half blood with me, but being that Harry was so fragile, I didn't want to risk it. But I also knew that monsters would come after him eventually, so I needed to talk to my dad as soon as possible.

AN. I want to say thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story so far. I want to explain some things before we go any further. I have always wanted to write a fan fiction, particularly a crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I have always liked these books and I hope to continue with this. I had to screw up the cannon in order to make it fit, so I apologize. So the timeline for both stories standsthus. The year is 2009. Percy is 12 and Harry is seven. This means that Harry Potter was born in 2002 and Percy was born in 1997, making him five years older than Harry Potter. I hope that makes sense to all of you and if you have any questions, feel free to ask me.


	4. Shocking Discoveries

AN. I want to say thank you to red Ranger belt for pointing out the mix up in my timeline for this crossover. Just so that everybody is on the same page, it is August of 2009, so Harry just turned seven. Percy is still 12, but he will turn 13 on the 18th of this month. So forget about what I said about Percy being five years older than Harry. He is actually six years older than him, making Percy be born in 1996 instead of 1997. To answer a few more questions, I do not know how long Harry will stay with Sally, because I haven't figured out that dilemma yet. However, it will take him a few months before Harry is able to trust anyone let alone be healthy enough to go to camp yet. I am planning on him going to camp within the next year or so. Now, on with the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

Harry POV

I was really scared. I was on a plane to New York city and I barely knew the older boy sitting next to me. What do you expect? I was only seven. Although I didn't really know the older boy, I was grateful that he had rescued me. If it hadn't been for him, I would still be stuck at the Dursleys doing who knows what, practically starving to death, and sitting or sleeping in my disgusting and soiled clothing. I shouldn't say that I wasn't able to change myself. I would be able to do so if I had more room to move. But as it was, The cupboard didn't give me any room to even turn over let a lone change clothes. It would've also been easier if I didn't need to wear diapers like a baby, but because I was a baby when I got sick, I had no memory of what it was like to be normal and healthy. It was because of the older boy that I got any help at all, much less affection. I was also afraid because as soon as we left the house, I felt a strange presence that seemed to follow us to the airport and onto the plane. I didn't know who or what it was, but it was invisible and it was making me nervous.

I had a strange feeling that I knew this person, but yet I didn't. Whoever had followed us onto the plane was sitting behind us and burning a hole through my head. The older boy noticed my agitation and figured that it was probably because I hated flying like he did. But he was too busy clinging on to the armrest for dear life to get a proper look at my expression. It was frustrating that I wasn't able to speak and tell him the reason why I was frightened. Instead, I looked away from the older boy as tears fell down my face. I was tired, hungry, and altogether not feeling well. You would feel sick too if the people whom you thought were your family starved and beat you to death. It simply wasn't fair. Why did someone like me get treated this way?

It took a long time, but finally the older boy and I landed in New York City and I was startled at first at how easily he had lifted me out of my wheelchair and carried me off the plane. He was startled as well by how light I was for a seven-year-old boy. To him, it was like he was carrying a two-year-old instead of a second grader. The older boy must've looked pretty strange carrying me out of the airport, but he didn't care. It wasn't until he set me back in my wheelchair that he noticed the tear tracks on my cheeks.

The older boy looked at me in concern, but he didn't say anything. But judging by the look on his face, he did not like the condition I was in one bit! "Holy Poseidon!" The older boy thought to himself, "I'm lucky I found him when I did! If I hadn't, this child would've been dead for sure!" And with that, Percy had resolved to talk to his father about my condition. He was unaware however, that Poseidon was thinking about the very same thing.

Poseidon POV

as I sat in my throne room in my underwater Palace, I thought about my youngest son and how frail he was. I was frustrated with the ancient law that my brother Zeus had passed, preventing me from having any physical contact with any of my children. If any child of mine deserved any physical contact and attention, it was my youngest son Harry Potter. As it was, all I could do for him was to send his older half-brother to take care of him and to hopefully keep him safe. For my youngest son's sake, I have put aside my rivalry with Athena and tried to make amends with her. After all, it was she who had told me of my son's condition after she had watched the house for two weeks straight. Was I angry? Of course I was. But being a God, I could not interfere or intervene. All I could do was watch over him and make sure that he still had enough life in him to draw and write like he normally does.

I had previously talked to Zeus about allowing my sons to be in his domain for a few hours so that Harry could get the help that he so desperately needed. I knew from Athena's reports that he was barely alive and that he wasn't able to speak or walk. Knowing that my older son, Percy, would be very concerned about this, I started gathering ingredients from my own special garden to make a special sea water nutrition drink, which would help my youngest son gain more weight and ultimately feel a lot better all around. Oh how I wish I had gone against my brother and raised my youngest son instead of those piglike mortals that Dumbledore calls a family. "If I ever get my hands on that old man," I thought angrily, "I'll turn him into a seashell! Lily's son deserves better than that!"

Do you think that Percy will talk to his dad?

Do you think that Sally will be able to help him?

Do you think that Harry will be able to trust Percy? Please continue to read and review because it inspires me to finish this story.


	5. Dumbledore's Fury and a Worning

AN. I want to thank all of those who reviewed this story so far. I am aware that it is not 1987. I was just giving a timeline for this story since it is obviously an alternate universe story and not a Canon one. Anyway, I believe I had put the year 2009 which is where this story will start. If anyone has any more questions, feel free to ask me in a private message or a review. Now this will get interesting because Dumbledore is angry and he will try his very best to get Harry Potter away from his half brother. Anyhow, on with the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

Third Person POV

To say that Albus Dumbledore was angry was an understatement. He was irate! He had purposely put Harry Potter with his horrible aunt and uncle so that when he turned 11, Harry would be so grateful to be accepted to his school that he wouldn't care whether or not the headmaster was a control freak and manipulator or not. But no! The older boy, Percy was it? Had to come and ruin his plans. Oh yes. Albus Dumbledore had plans all right, and all of them unfortunately were not in Harry's best interest. He had claimed that he was putting the boy in Petunia's home because of the so-called blood protection. It was true that Lily's sacrifice gave her infant son the ultimate protection against the foulest wizard of all time, but because of her sister's petty jealousy toward her, the blood wards were getting weaker and weaker every day. This was because from the moment petunia Dursley found her nephew on her doorstep, she resolved not to show him any love. Dumbledore knew this, and yet he insisted that Harry needed to stay there despite everyone's protests. He simply refused to do anything about it. And when anyone had genuine evidence, Dumbledore had stolen and burned it. Because as he says, "everything I do is for the greater good."

Dumbledore did not want his weapon to leave the country, and so he made himself invisible and hid in the shadows until it was time for Harry and Percy to board the plane. Still invisible, Dumbledore silently followed the two boys. When he saw the older one, Percy, help Harry out of his wheelchair and get settled into the seat next to him, Dumbledore took that as his cue to slip behind them and sit in the seat as if he had been a pro at flying all his life. "I will get my hands on you, Harry Potter, and I don't care how I do it," Dumbledore thought to himself; a sinister grin plastered on his face. In fact, Dumbledore remained invisible and stayed in the shadows until the two boys were safely in the Jackson household.

Percy POV

as I helped my younger brother into my mom's apartment, I felt a strange presence as if someone had been watching us the whole time. I shivered involuntarily and I tried to shake it off as nothing more than a breeze, but I couldn't. I knew it wasn't a monster, but I didn't like the vibes that I was getting from said invisible being, and judging by the frightened look on my younger brother's face, he didn't like it much either. I didn't have long to dwell on my thoughts because my mom, Sally Jackson, practically threw herself at me as she screamed for joy. "Oh Percy, my baby! What are you doing home? I thought you would be at camp!"

I laughed as I hugged my mother and listened to her babble nonsense. When she finally let me go, I smiled and explained, "yes, Mom, but Dad appeared to me in a dream and gave me a quest to fetch my younger half brother. I think I told you before I left, but maybe you were tired or something. Anyway, Mom, this is Harry Potter, my half brother. All that Dad had told me was that he was seven years old, has terrible relatives, and he can't speak or walk just yet. Dad told me to stay here for a few months and help you take care of him. He is very skittish, and I don't think he trusts anyone just yet."

My mom looked into my eyes and saw nothing but weariness, fierce loyalty, gentleness, and also a maturity that certainly hadn't been there a month ago. It's not that I was immature, it's just that because I had dyslexia and ADHD, I had often been viewed as a problem child and stupid by other children and sometimes even teachers. But after a month of being at Camp Half Blood, it helped me to realize my true heritage and what I really was.

What I really was, was powerful and a very brave warrior. And because my father was Poseidon, that also made me somewhat of a threat to my uncles. But I was just glad that my father cared about me enough to not only claim me, but to tell me that I had a younger sibling to look after. I only prayed that my father would grant me an audience so that I could discuss my concerns about how frail and weak my younger brother really was.

"Percy, you have nothing to worry about. I will take very good care of him. And if your quest needs you to stay here, then let it be done," my mom replied gently. "Before I forget, there is a note here from your father."

My mom reached into her pocket and brought out an envelope with my name on it. When I took it, I slid the envelope open and began to read.

Dear Percy,

I sent this note with your mother in hopes that you would get it on time. I am writing not only to warn you, but to give you advice. First, I should warn you to be very careful about whom you talk to from now on. There is someone by the name of Albus Dumbledore who is trying to get at your younger brother not only for his fame, but he wants to use him for his own purposes. Please do your best not to let this happen as your brother is very ill and traumatized beyond belief. Secondly, I have made a special nutrition drink for your brother which your mother should have found by now. If she hasn't, it should be arriving soon. My advice to you is this. Give your brother three swallows of this drink every day for three weeks. More than that will cause him to become addicted to it and it won't work the way it's supposed to. Right now he is very weak so I advise that you hold the drink for him until he is strong enough to do so himself. Furthermore, you must not let Dumbledore take him away from you. If he does, he will be back where he started. I love you my son, and I wish you luck with your quest

love,

Dad

I was confused by the note, but in a way it made sense. The chill I felt when I entered the apartment was no summer breeze. It was the presence of an invisible person who had followed us from England all the way to my own home. My quest was only starting to make sense and I still had no clue what to do about my younger brother. "Could that be why Harry wasn't able to speak yet?" I thought. "Is his trauma so great that he has forgotten how to speak and even walk? Or did he just lose the ability because his relatives beat him up so much?" It really concerned me when my little brother cried without any sound because I hadn't seen anybody act so scared of one person before, and also because I expected to at least hear him whimpering or something of the sort. When it came to helping my little brother, I had a lot to learn.


	6. Dreams, scars, and Conversations

AN. Hey everyone, I'm sorry it took so long. I was trying to think about what to do for this chapter. Just to let you know, I have a voting poll on my profile asking about where Harry should go in order to be safe. It is still open, but I will be closing it soon, so please take the time to check it out. I will do my best to make this a longer chapter and again, if anyone has any questions, feel free to ask me. Now on to the chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Third person POV

It was the middle of the night in Manhattan, New York and neither Percy nor Harry were sleeping very well. As the apartment was very small, the two boys had to share a room while Sally had her own bedroom. Percy was awake because he was too worried about the health of his little brother to even think about sleeping. As for Harry, he was asleep, but every once in a while his body would twitch as if he was in a nightmare. Which that was exactly where he was. Because he was not able to speak, Harry was unable to call out to his older brother to wake him up. But he somehow knew that Percy understood what to do for him because he loved him despite only knowing him for a few short days.

Because of his traumatic past, the seven-year-old had a very difficult time with emotional attachment and trusting others. However, he felt differently toward Percy and Sally. They both somehow seemed to always make Harry feel better just by walking in the room. Although Harry had never lived near the ocean in his life, he always knew that the scent of it was familiar and comforting to him. Maybe it was because of that that he felt safe with Percy. Harry somehow understood that Percy had the scent of the sea on him, and in turn, it reminded him of someone else whom he could barely remember.

Percy was studying the drawing that Harry had made of their father and he frowned in confusion. Percy wasn't confused about his younger brother knowing ancient Greek, but he was confused as to how he knew what their dad looked like even if he hadn't seen him. What Percy was also confused about was the fact that Harry had a scar that was shaped curiously like a lightning bolt. Thinking of that reminded Percy of his conversation with his father in the dream he had. "Athena and I have put aside our rivalry for the sake of your younger brother," Poseidon had told Percy. "We feel that there are more important matters than being the patron of Athens." Then, Percy really did hear his father's voice speaking to him inside his head. "Percy, please try not to judge your uncle too harshly. Being king of the Olympian gods is sometimes very hard on him. He is also willing to put aside his arguments for the sake of this one soul."

"But Dad," Percy thought. "I'm concerned for him. He has no way to defend himself, at least not yet. I gave him three swallows of that drink earlier, and he nearly bit my hand in the process. And, he drew a perfect picture of you without even knowing what you looked like. Does he even know who he is? Does some part of him remember who you are?"

Poseidon gave a mental sigh and answered, "no, I don't think he knows who he truly is just yet. But for now, it's better this way. He is still too young and vulnerable to monsters. Eventually you will have to explain to your brother about his heritage, but for now all I am asking you to do is to help him stay alive. And again, do not let Albus Dumbledore take him from you. I'll be watching over you both, my son. I love you, Child. I love you both."

After his father's voice faded away, Percy was more confused than ever. He had no idea who this Dumbledore person was, but he guessed that he was the person who was after his younger brother. He should have seen the signs after said person followed them onto the plane the other day. He should have seen his brother's agitation for what it was rather than what he assumed it to be. But after spending three whole days with him, Percy was finally starting to realize that his younger brother really had been frightened and his tears proved that.

As Percy pondered everything, Harry tossed and turned in his own turmoil of nightmares. He heard his parents' voices as they scrambled for safety. He saw his mother's arms shielding him from the attack and then her lifeless body crumpling to the floor. He heard himself crying as only a 15-month-old could do. He saw the green light and then he felt a burning pain on his forehead. Last but not least, he felt his skin becoming very hot and he began to grow weaker and weaker. Although Harry was nonverbal, it didn't stop him from screaming and waking himself up. Since Percy was still awake, he went to his younger brother to try and soothe him. Little did he know however, that the scar on his little brother's forehead was pulsing faintly. Not being able to speak, but being able to feel the pain, all Harry could do was scream. "It's okay little bro," Percy soothed, "you're safe. You're all right." But it was no use. Harry just kept screaming and finally, Percy had to go get his mom. When she came in, Sally did the same things that Percy had done earlier. When that didn't work, she finally recognized the problem.

"Percy," she said quietly. "Could you please go get a washcloth for me? Not only was your little brother in nightmares, but his scar is bleeding. I have never seen this before, so we will have to keep an eye on him." As her older son entered the bathroom to wet a washcloth, Sally turned to the younger one and cradled his head in her arms. "Oh honey, it's all right. I know it hurts, but we'll make it better." And under her breath, Sally whispered, "Poseidon, please please help your son. Please protect him from any more nightmares." Sally wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, but there was a sudden gentle breeze that ruffled her dark hair as if to say, "always." It took a while, but Harry was able to finally go back to sleep and both Percy and Sally were exhausted from the night's events.

Poseidon POV

it broke my heart to hear my youngest child screaming in pain and misery, but there was nothing I could do to help him. I wanted so much to go into the house and hug him, but I could do nothing but watch. Oh how I really hate these ancient laws. I have half a mind to convince my brothers to revoke the ancient law for his sake. I was standing outside the apartment building because I had a sneaking suspicion that Albus Dumbledore was up to no good and I wanted to be ready for the worst. Just because I can't have physical contact with my children doesn't mean that I can't protect them, now can I?

When I looked up at the window, I was surprised to see Sally in the room with the boys. She raised her eyes to me and I could see that she was troubled. I could see her lips moving in a silent prayer and I nodded at her to show that I understood what she was trying to ask me. When I got back to my underwater Palace, I was surprised to see one of my guards waiting for me. Before I had a chance to collect myself, the guard said in a urgent voice, "Lord Poseidon, I sincerely apologize, but you have a visitor waiting for you in the main waiting room."

"You don't have to apologize," I told him gently. "Just tell him that he may come in and speak to me." When the guard left, I sank onto my throne with a weariness that not even the sea could cure. I was deeply worried about both of my children, but most especially about Harry. He was still very weak and sickly from his time at his relatives' house and it didn't help matters that Dumbledore was trying everything possible to take him away.

I was interrupted from my musings as a man stood before me. He looked very similar to both Harry and me accept that he was much older and more rugged looking. From Athena's reports, I expected to see the snake like man that my oldest brother, Hades had told me about previously. So of course I was confused when I saw the demigod looking the way he did when he was younger. I also expected to hear a high and cold voice,, but instead, I heard a gentle and concerned one. "Uncle, is my cousin okay?" He asked. "I'm sorry. I never meant to harm him. That old fool made me do it. He drugged me with a potion to make me look ugly and turn evil all because he wanted that stupid prophecy to come true. I'm sorry, Uncle Poseidon. I'm sorry he got sick and I'm sorry for making you and Percy worry so much." Voldemort, or shall I say Tom, rambled on before I had a chance to speak. "Family has always been important to me, demigod or not. I know I messed up, but I hope you can forgive me," he pleaded.

As I looked into the eyes of the son of the Lord of the dead, I saw nothing but regret, sorrow, and a fierceness that only the son of Hades could have. But there was also the gentleness and compassion that my nephew so desperately wanted to give. I sighed and ran a hand through my messy hair as I thought. After a while I answered, "what does your father say about this?"

The young man looked at me critically and answered, "I already talked to Father and he has a special place in the fields of punishment reserved just for the headmaster of the idiotic place he calls a school. Trust me, Uncle, I've watched that place and no one is getting fair treatment or attention from anyone. Also, I believe that there are other demigods hidden in that school and Albus doesn't even realize how powerful they are. He just passes it off as something to sacrifice."

As I looked at my nephew, I should have been angry that he was in my territory, but as he was truly remorseful, I let it go. I could sense that he also had a very difficult life and he just wanted to make things right. Of course he had been sad about his mother's death, but he cared too much about his family to let her death get in his way. As his words sank in, I truly understood how he had been treated. He wasn't just treated badly by the headmaster, but also by other people whom he thought were his friends. Being a demigod was not an easy life to live because they were often looked upon as beings with no human emotions and feelings. "I forgive you, Nephew," I replied gently. "Your apology and explanations were enough to convince me of your innocence. I will talk to Athena and tell her your story if that's all right." Voldemort nodded and left the room.

Third person POV

meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore was in his office pacing. He had tried all week to get the younger boy away from his brother, but was unsuccessful. He was very angry about this. So angry in fact, that he accidentally blew up one of his silver instruments with his wild magic. And when the alarms went off to signal that the blood wards had fallen, Albus was even angrier. "Why is this happening to me?" Dumbledore asked angrily to no one in particular. "I've tried every trick in the book to get the boy back to his relatives, but I still failed. But I can't do anything about the dark Lord until I have my weapon in hand once more."

Albus was still pacing when Molly Weasley suddenly appeared in front of him. "Hello Albus," she greeted him. "Did you have any luck getting the boy back to England? As you know, I have my first little girl and I was hoping that you could help me draw up a betrothal contract for when they both come of age."

Dumbledore smiled evilly and answered, "why sure. What's your daughter's name, Molly?"

At this question, Mrs. Weasley smiled proudly and answered, "her name is Ginny, short for Ginevra. I would like them to be married after the prophecy is complete. When my daughter turns 11, I will start helping her make love potions to attract the boy. I will pretend to be the motherly figure that Harry Potter needs in order to survive in the wizarding world. Do you have control over his money vaults?"

"Yes I do," the headmaster replied, "and I even stole some of his money and put it away in your vault so that you will not be poor when the time comes. Give me a few days and I will have the marriage contract ready for you to pick up."

As this was going on, the older son of Hades had secretly been watching the conversation from a shadow that was close enough for him to hear what was being said, but far enough away that he would not be seen. After he heard the old fool's plans, the demigod was angry. "Enough is enough!" He mumbled to himself. "My little cousin is very ill and I will not let anything else happen to him. Harry doesn't even understand what's happening to him let alone the concept of a love potion and a marriage contract. I am so glad that my cousin Percy is his older half-brother, because he will protect him with his life no matter what."

There you go. Another chapter done. Please forgive any spelling mistakes as my assistive technology is not perfect. Anyway, please continue to read and review because it inspires me to finish.


	7. An Audiance with Hades

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

Voldemort POV

After I left my uncle's underwater Palace, I shadow traveled to the underworld to see my father. After I had heard that old coot's plans to marry off my little cousin, I became very concerned and angry all at once. Being a son of the Lord of the dead, I had a real problem with holding grudges. In fact, that is my fatal flaw because I am a child of Hades. Many people in Dumbledore's world believe me to be dead, when in fact it was my own father who restored my body. He knew that I felt terribly guilty about Harry's condition and he also knew that I wanted to fix it as best I could. So here I was walking through the fields of asphodel toward my father's mansion. I silently prayed that he would grant me an audience because I felt that the information I had was important for him to know and understand. I also wanted to convince my father to talk to both of my uncles about lifting the ancient law preventing the gods from having any physical contact with their mortal offspring.

I wanted to do this because when I was talking with my uncle Poseidon, I sensed a frustration that was much greater than any torture I had seen in the fields of punishment. As I walked through the underworld, various souls would wave and try to talk to me while others simply bowed to me in respect. For you see, I am not only the oldest son of Hades, but I am also the Prince of the underworld, second in command to my father. Thanatos, well, he's another servant of my father's. Again, many people in the wizarding world think I fear him, when in fact it's the opposite. I sometimes have to work very closely with him, so we are very good friends as far as demigod and Greek God are concerned.

Anyway, I was very nervous as I walked up the steps to my father's throne room and my throat became dry from the damp and humid air emanating from the walls. I hoped with all my heart that my father would listen to what I had to say concerning my cousin and the man called Dumbledore. When I reached the throne room, I knocked and my father's voice boomed, "come in!" Now, I know that my father isn't exactly the greatest because of his temper and everything, but he is still my father and I know that he loves me in his own way. It is my stepmother, Persephone whom I have to watch out for because she just loves turning demigods into pieces of shrubbery. You think I'm joking? She caught me in her garden once and I nearly had the same fate. But luckily my father saw what was happening and stopped her before any damage could be done.

Third person POV

the young demigod slowly entered his father's throne room and approached cautiously. "I'm sorry to bother you, Father," Voldemort said meekly, "but I wish to speak to you. I bring news concerning the old man and my little cousin."

Hades looked at his son critically and commanded, "speak!" So the young demigod explained everything, including the conversation he had with Poseidon and also how he had eavesdropped on the conversation between Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. When the Lord of the dead was satisfied with everything that his son had told him, he looked thoughtful, but he was also trembling with rage.

He was so angry in fact that Hades was causing a small earthquake in Las Angeles. Voldemort saw this and smiled. "You know, Dad, your earthquakes are going to send more people to the underworld than you can handle," he joked.

The Lord of the dead just glared at his son, but answered, "it just makes me so mad! Nobody deserves to be treated the way young Harry was treated. I know, usually it's hard for me to show any kind of affection toward Poseidon's children, but he is different. And when I say different, I mean that you can't help but love him. I have thought it over and I will help you to destroy Dumbledore's plans, but you must do something for me first."

"I'll do anything to help my cousin," Tom answered. "Just name it and I will do it."

"Ever since you had been drugged and made to kill Harry's mother, Lily, your little cousin has been living with a curse scar and it is full of dark magic. What I want you to do is this. Go to Sally Jackson's house and when you find your cousin Harry, try to remove the peace of soul that resides inside of him. In order to do this, you must show remorse for what you have done. Only then will you find that your soul is complete once more. In doing this, you will not only remove the curse, but you will also remove his scar. In the meantime, I will talk to Poseidon and see if he can convince Zeus to revoke the ancient law for my nephew's sake. Do you understand this?" Tom nodded and left to do what he was told.

I shouldn't say that Hades was a bad father, he was just a little rougher on his children because his job was one of the toughest in the world. And as judge of the underworld, he tried his best to be fair to the spirits that entered his domain because he understood that not all of them were there by choice.

Meanwhile, Percy was sitting up with Harry once again. The seven-year-old had had another nightmare and had vomited all over himself. It wasn't that that had woken Percy. It was the fact that his little brother had finally started to cry with sound, but it was the sound that startled him. Because the seven-year-old hadn't spoken as a toddler, his cries sounded similar to that of an 11 to 15-month-old. That was also the age at which his body was acting not only because of the trauma he had experienced, but because of the high fever he had received as an infant. This was also the main reason why Harry was still in diapers and needed someone to change him. But that would soon change when Harry got stronger.

When the older half blood heard the startled crying, he immediately rushed over to his little brother and cradled his head in his arms the way his mother had done the night before. He also helped Harry to switch his soiled pajamas for clean ones and just like the night before, Percy noticed that the child's scar was pulsing again, but thankfully not bleeding this time. "I really need to call Chiron about this," Percy thought to himself. "I really don't understand what's really going on. Is my little brother more different than I think?" And just as Percy was about to settle his little brother back in bed, he caught a glimpse of a tall man with a long beard watching them intently, and he had a sinister grin on his face. Harry must have seen him as well because he started to tense up in the older half blood's arms and whimper quietly. Percy tightened his hold on his little brother, trying to reassure him that nothing would happen to him. However, when he saw the old man, he shivered as if remembering an ice cold breeze. "I am definitely calling Chiron first thing in the morning," Percy decided. "That old man better have a good excuse for prowling around our house in the middle of the night. Because if he doesn't, I am not afraid to use my sword for anything." And with that, Percy settled his little brother back into bed as he himself tossed and turned in his own demigod dreams.

Another thing that Percy had noticed as he took care of his little brother was the fact that his father's special drink was not only helping him to gain weight, but it was also healing him of many injuries and bruises, plus helping him to gain a little more strength. It was only just yesterday that Harry Potter was unable to utter a sound, and now he was at least crying audibly. That wasn't much of an improvement, but at least the little boy was starting to make some progress toward recovery and eventual physical stamina. Percy really wanted his brother to go to camp with him, but he understood that he was still too ill and physically unable to handle anything there just yet. He also understood that this was his quest and so he stayed because Harry needed him to.


	8. I Get Advice from a Horse

AN. Hey everyone, I will do my very best to make this chapter a longer one, so please be patient with me if it isn't posted for a few days. I will try to update every 3 to 4 days, but I can't make any promises. I hope that this story is making sense to you and again, if you have any questions at all, feel free to ask. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. All credit goes to their lovely authors.

Percy POV

as I woke up the next morning, I realized that my arms were extremely sore. Before my little brother came into my existence, I never realized just how much heavier a little kid was compared to a 3 foot sword. But as of right now, I could do nothing for my brother except to give him his daily dose of our father's special nutrition drink. Although Harry was getting a little stronger, he still wasn't physically able to lift himself just yet. How I can tell that my little brother is getting stronger is that he is at least able to make some sounds and he certainly doesn't look the way he did when I first found him. Another thing is that every time that I or my mom would leave him for a while, Harry would start whimpering as if to say, "don't leave me alone here. I don't want to do chores." But because he wasn't able to speak, we didn't always understand what he really wanted.

Harry Potter had been with us for a little over a week, but I could still tell that he was extremely skittish, especially when he saw anyone with a long beard. That happened no matter if he was with me or my mom. If he saw anyone that looked remotely suspicious, Harry would hide his face in either mine or my mom's shoulders until said person walked away again.

I should probably explain what my mom and I do with Harry since he still isn't able to walk properly. When we are out in public, my mom and I take him places in his wheelchair, but a lot of times when we are at home, we sometimes carry him around so that he doesn't fall. Speaking of taking him places, my mom and I took him to the zoo and I observed something extremely odd when we walked by the reptiles.

My mom, Harry, and I were in the reptile house looking at all of the cool snakes and lizards when something shocked me to the core. My little brother was staring at one of the snakes very intently as if he was trying to have a mental conversation with it. He seemed to understand what the snake was saying because my little brother nodded his head at the snake and I could've sworn that I saw the snake nod back at him. Another thing that was interesting, but was kind of expected was the fact that when we went into the aquatics house, one of the fish looked straight at my little brother and said, "good to see you, my young one." Of course I also heard the fish's voice because I am also a son of Poseidon just as he is, although Harry does not know of his true heritage just yet. And also being that Harry wasn't expecting to hear a voice in his head, it scared him immensely and my mom and I had to take him home. It took us a good hour to calm him down after that and we had no explanation for why he could understand snakes as well. My only thought was that I needed to call Chiron and let him know what was going on with this quest and also about the strange abilities that Harry Potter seemed to have with snakes.

However, I found that I didn't have to call because Chiron himself was calling my name through the dishwater I was using to rinse the dishes. "Percy," he called. "Are you there?"

I jumped in surprise at the site of my gentle but firm Mentor and it made me grin when I saw his face. "Yeah I am!" I exclaimed. "What's up?"

Chiron sighed heavily and answered, "Percy, I am really concerned for you and your brother. I know that he's not strong enough, but he is also very vulnerable."

"Well, what do you want me to do, Chiron?" I asked desperately. "Harry is not physically able to do a lot for himself yet and I'm concerned that Clarice will do something to him. Not only that, but he is a lot like a toddler at this point and I'm really not sure why that is. I was sort of hoping that you could answer a few questions that I had concerning this matter."

Chiron stroked his beard thoughtfully and replied, "I'll do what I can." So I explained everything including how Harry was totally mute until two days ago. I also explained about Dumbledore following us and how Harry had reacted. I told Chiron about Harry's scar and how it had bled the first time he had woken himself up from a nightmare he had been having previously. "Is there anything else?" Chiron asked gently.

"Yes there is," I answered. And then I proceeded to explain what had recently happened when we were at the zoo with the snake and the fish. "It seemed as though Harry could understand everything that the snake was saying," I told Chiron. "I don't know how or why, but it seems as if it has something to do with his scar, but I'm not sure. Chiron, is there something else about my younger brother that I need to know? All I know is that Lady Hecate had blessed his mother and stepfather, and somehow that blessing extended to him as well. My dad did not tell me what happened to them, but I'm guessing that it was pretty bad considering that Harry keeps having nightmares about it. Do you know anything else concerning these strange events?"

Chiron did not speak for several minutes. He just looked at me sadly as if pondering my question. When he finally spoke, I could tell that whatever he was preparing to tell me was not good. "Percy, do you know anything about wizards and witches?" He asked. I shook my head and Chiron explained further. "Many centuries ago, Lady Hecate decided to bless a certain group of mortals with her magic. We don't have a separate cabin for the children of Hecate because she has created a separate world for them to grow up in. This world is known as the wizarding world and they even have their own government, known as the Ministry of Magic. Because of recent events, your little brother is very famous there. But you must promise me something. Don't ever let him go into that world unless he freely chooses to himself."

I was starting to get annoyed. People kept telling me not to do something and I didn't even understand the real reason. So finally I asked, "what is wrong with my little brother going into that world? Why is he so famous? And why are snakes able to speak with him? I'm sorry, Chiron, but I really don't understand."

Chiron sighed heavily and answered, "I know you don't and I'm sorry for that, my child. But your father is working hard to convince Zeus to lift the ancient law. If he does, your father will be able to come and explain a little bit more about why your little brother is so famous. The only answer I have for you as to why he is acting like a toddler is that when the killing curse hit him, Harry became very sick and the high fever damaged some part of his brain. That drink that your father gave you will help to repair some of that damage so that Harry may be able to start walking and talking on his own. If not, your father told me that one of your cousins might be stopping by to hopefully help your little brother. In the meantime, keep me informed of how it's going and let me know how I can help in anyway possible. Good luck, Percy and I was supposed to tell you that Annabeth says hi."

Percy smiled. "Thanks Chiron," he said. "Thanks for the new information and I will try to remember that." I waved my hand over the iris message, ending the connection. By the time I had finished the dishes, it was already 4:30 PM and it was time for my little brother to eat. He still wasn't strong enough to feed himself yet, so either my mom or I would feed him. As I was getting everything ready, my father was having his own meeting with Zeus.

Poseidon POV

I was up on Olympus with Athena and my brother Zeus. Although Zeus was willing to put aside his arguments, he was still reluctant to abolish the old law preventing the gods from having any physical contact with our children. He knew it had been foolish to make an oath saying that we would never have any more children because we would break it anyway. But he was still scared that the next hero would make the wrong choice and destroy Olympus rather than save it. I understood his fears, but being the God of the Sea, I was a little more willing to go with the flow and give life where it was needed. "Brother, please," I said reasonably. "You and I both know that you broke the oath before I did. I know it's hard for you to show affection to any of my children, but you also understand that if we didn't have children, there wouldn't be any heroes in this world to help those who need it most. And if there is anyone who needs physical contact, it is my youngest. You said yourself that you were willing to put aside your arguments for the sake of him. Can't you please just consider what it would mean to him and to Percy if they both could see me a little more often? I will come to Olympus at least once a month to get business done."

The Lord of the sky looked at me critically before finally asking, "but what about your other duties in your underwater Palace? Don't those also have to get done as well?"

"Yes," I answered, "but I can do those any time. It's Dumbledore who concerns me the most. He is the one who's trying to get Harry away from Percy. Dumbledore is the dark Lord, not our nephew. He came and talked to me. He told me what had happened to him and how he was forced to kill Harry's mother and stepfather. He feels extremely guilty about it. I know Tom and if he had been in his right mind, he wouldn't have done what he had done. Even Hades knows this and has given him a task to do."

Zeus scratched his head thoughtfully as everything that I had told him began to sink in. He was also concerned about what Dumbledore was doing and even though he and I had always argued, Zeus felt that this time it was better to listen to what I was really trying to say. Since his daughter had been turned into a pine tree, Zeus had no one to help the young boy. However, he surprised me by telling me that he would consider my request.. "You are right, Brother," he told me. "That old fool concerns me as well and I hate to admit it, but if there is anyone who deserves to know that one of his parents is alive, it is our youngest nephew."

Then Athena piped up from across the room and said, "it's about time that you boys stopped arguing," she said teasingly. "I'm not one for breaking rules either, but there is a time and a place where an exception can be made. And in this case, I believe the exception is Harry Potter. Father, you don't know this, but I watched his aunt's house for two weeks straight and I saw nothing but physical and emotional abuse from the two people who were supposed to be caring for him. Harry Potter needs his father because his mother is not alive. I have also put aside my arguments with him in order to help this one boy."

Zeus looked at Athena with a mixture of curiosity and affection as he answered, "very well. You make a good point as well and I will take that into account as I reconsider my decision. But just to show you that I am becoming a little more lenient, I will allow you, Poseidon to visit Percy. There are some things that you must explain to him in order for him to understand just how different his little brother is. You may go now and leave me in peace. I will let you know my final decision." And as the other two Olympian gods left the throne room, Zeus immediately contacted Chiron to let him know of the situation.

Please remember to read and review.


	9. Harry's Grief

AN. Again, I will do my best to make this chapter a longer one. Now to answer a few questions. Artemis's Hunters: yes, Zeus will eventually abolish the old law, but I am not sure when that will be. Guests: I'm really glad that you liked this story. I'm really sorry, but I forgot your pen name. Anyway, I like fan fiction stories where Dumbledore is evil as well. There aren't very many of them, and I sometimes think they are a lot funnier than the original ones. Anyway, on with the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Third person POV

Tom Riddle, or shall I say Voldemort, was asleep when a sudden thought made him shoot up in bed. When he had talked to his father, Tom had completely forgotten to ask him how he was going to get to New York City since he was not allowed to take a plane. It was bad enough that Percy was never allowed, but it was even worse for Tom since he was a child of Hades. He also doubted that Poseidon would allow him to cross the sea safely even though he had been more lenient when Tom came to talk to him.

The young demigod was pondering these thoughts when his father came in to talk to him. "Tom," Hades had said tiredly," I forgot to mention how you will be traveling to New York City. Zeus still will not allow you to ride a plain, however, Poseidon has informed me that he will grant you a safe journey across his domain. He has told me of your remorse and he is willing to let you do this quest in any way possible. I also wanted to tell you that even though I was not present at the informal meeting, Zeus is reconsidering the ancient law. Although he can be stubborn at times, he is slowly starting to realize how foolish it was to prevent us from seeing our children. No, we still cannot interfere directly with a person's quest, but he will be allowing us to at least visit and offer guidance where it is needed."

The young demigod smiled with relief. "I am so glad that someone finally talked some sense into him!" Laughed Tom. "So I'm guessing that shadow traveling is not a good idea?"

"Not if you want to get your cover blown," answered Hades with a slight smile. And then in a uncharacteristically soft voice, Hades added, "please be very gentle with your cousin. He is very weak and sickly. Not to mention that he is also very mistrustful of others through no fault of his own. Your uncle also told me to tell you that when you get to Montauk beach, he will meet you there and show you where Sally Jackson's apartment building is."

"I just have one question," Voldemort said, "when do I leave?"

"You leave tomorrow morning," his father answered, "so I suggest that you get packing as soon as you can because Dumbledore will stop at nothing to get his hands on this little boy. If he does, young Harry Potter will not live to see another day." The young demigod grimaced at his father's words, but he knew that he spoke the truth. Not many demigods survived in the mortal world to begin with, but if you add the growing threat of the power hungry headmaster of Hogwarts, no one stood a chance, much less demigods. And after solemnly promising to do his best, Voldemort packed everything he owned into a small suitcase before going back to sleep.

The next morning found him a little groggy and tired, but otherwise fit for travel. His iron sword was concealed in its form of a beautiful black and gold bracelet that wound around his wrist. And just for good luck, his father had given him a small dagger that was concealed in his wand.

"It should help to extract the peace of soul from inside of your cousin," Hades had told him. "Just be careful."

Meanwhile, Athena was trying her best to contact the Lord of the dead, but wasn't having much luck. She usually hated going to Los Angeles because it was too crowded with movie stars and partygoers. But this time, she felt it was urgent and she appeared there almost instantly. She had also borrowed a pearl from a water nymph so that she would get back to the living world when she was done with her errand. Athena was angry, and an angry Athena was always a scary Athena. At least that was what Poseidon had told her once. He had told her that because she had gotten so mad that she nearly melted her own throne. He had to use a whole lot of water in order to fix it for her. Ever since then it had been a running joke between the two of them. She would still call him seaweed brain while he started calling her throne destroyer. Today though, Athena was angry enough to destroy anything, not just a throne or two. When she reached Hades's reversed copy of the Olympian Palace, she marched inside without knocking. Before she could say anything however, the Lord of the dead held up a hand to stop her. "Athena," he said sternly. "I know what you think, but here me out before you start shouting at me. First of all, you are right about the horcruxes, but they are not the pieces of soul who you think they are." Then the Lord of the dead explained everything that he knew about the headmaster and how he had forced Tom to do what he did. "I know you don't trust me, and that's understandable. But this time you need to trust me. My son would never do something like that if he had been in his right mind. He was drugged by the headmaster because the headmaster wants a certain prophecy to come true. It was he who had placed young Harry in the care of his relatives who both hate and fear him for who and what he is. And I want you to know something else, Athena. Voldemort felt so guilty about what he had done that he even risked going to Poseidon's underwater Palace to apologize personally to the Lord of the sea. I have given him a task to do, and your uncle Poseidon is granting him safe passage through his domain."

Athena didn't look convinced, but her eyes softened a fraction. "What kind of a task have you given him?" She asked.

"I have given my son the task of extracting a piece of soul from young Harry's forehead. The scar he has on his forehead is cursed and it pains him a great deal, especially in the middle of the night. Percy Jackson has had to stay up with him for many nights because of it. Percy himself does not understand the significance of his younger brother's scar or why it hurts him so much. When Lily's soul came to be judged, she asked me to do everything I could to help protect her son. I promised her that I would do my best and I allowed her to go to the Isles of the blessed because I knew that she and James deserved it after what had been done to them."

"What would you like me to do?" Asked Athena.

"Just keep watch over the apartment building with Poseidon whenever you can," Hades answered. "I fear that there is still more work to be done concerning Harry Potter." And then he added with a small smile, "just do me a favor and knock next time you decide to come barging down to the underworld." Athena didn't laugh, but she did smile at the little joke.

Harry POV

it was late afternoon and the sunlight was making crisscrossed beams across the ceiling in the living room where my older brother, Percy and I were sitting. I was drawing as usual while Percy watched the Big Bang theory on TV. From the way Percy was laughing, I expected that the show was extremely funny. Sally was out getting groceries, so it was just the two of us in the apartment. I had already eaten, and for some strange reason I always had to drink three sips of a strange drink that tasted oddly like the salty air around an ocean. For some unknown reason I felt oddly comforted when I was around any body of water, much less an ocean. It somehow felt like home to me, as if I had always been a part of it and never knew. Also for some strange reason the drink that I was given every single day was somehow making me stronger and it was somehow healing by many injuries that I had sustained while I was in the care of the Dursleys and today, I was finally able to pick up the spoon and eat my macaroni and cheese with minimal help from Percy. I was also starting to make sounds, but my throat wasn't fully healed yet, so I was still unable to use words at the moment. All in all, I felt much better except for that.

After the show was over, Percy had turned off the TV and came to look at what I was drawing. At first he was confused, but when he saw a perfect drawing of a woman with dark red hair and emerald green eyes, Percy suddenly understood that she had been the woman who had sacrificed herself for her only son, me. Percy had no idea that she had been my mother, but he recognized some of my features in her face. Such as her smile and her eyes, but other than that, her wavy red hair was all her own. Recognizing that I still wasn't able to speak, Percy took a pen and a note pad and wrote, "who is that woman in your drawing?"

I took a pencil from my backpack and responded, "she is my mother, Lily Evans Potter." After a while I added, "she died to save my life, and I never got a chance to say thank you."

When Percy read my message, he winced sadly. "I know how you feel, big guy," Percy wrote. "For a while, I thought my own mom was dead until recently. But I know now that it's not true."

Percy was about to write something else, but before he could, I moved the paper away from him and drew something else that looked oddly like a beam of light, a long stick of wood, and the woman's face looking oddly washed out and pale as if the life had been drained out of her. Above her head, in very neat ancient Greek, I had written, "I hate the color green because Green kills."

"Green kills?" Percy wrote questioningly. "What do you mean?" I did not answer. Instead, my eyes filled with tears and I reached my arms out toward my older brother. It was a pretty juvenile thing for me to do, but I had no words to express myself. Percy, being the caring older brother he was, felt awkward at first, but he knew that I needed the comfort and so he hugged me as hard as he could and let me cry into his shirt for as long as I needed to.

"It's okay big guy," Percy wrote. "I know it's been difficult for you, but I promise that things will start to get better very soon." As a car door slammed outside, Percy got up from his chair and went to help his mother with the groceries. He told her everything about what had happened and he even showed her one of my drawings. I think it was the drawing of my mother's spirit leaving the room, because Sally gave Percy a knowing look and told him that his father would be coming soon to explain a few things about my past.


	10. Voldemort's Quest

AN. Guest: that was a good idea, but the godly blood that Harry has in his veins, protects him from any sort of memory charms that the headmaster will try to use. Daniel: that was a very good suggestion and I think it might go very well with the storyline. I forgot to mention, but this story takes place between the ending of "The Lightning Thief" and the beginning of "the Sea of Monsters". Tyson will show up, but I am not sure when that will be. If anyone has any questions, suggestions, or comments, feel free to message me. Now on with the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

Percy POV

For the rest of the day after my mom came home, I thought about everything that my little brother had written. The drawing of his mother really disturbed me for some reason, and I couldn't put my finger on why that was. I sure hoped that my dad would come and see us soon because I was pretty worried. Not only about hairy's physical health, but also his mental health. A lot of the drawings that he had shown me so far were very sad and dark. They weren't colorful and cheerful like the drawings of a normal seven-year-old; these were the drawings of a seven-year-old who was severely depressed and unable to say so.

There were more of them than I even thought possible, and each one was even worse than the last one. How I knew of that was because there was one night when I couldn't sleep, and I felt strangely drawn toward my little brother's drawing set. He must have left his pictures up there because without thinking about it I rifled through them to see if there was any kind of happiness in my little brother's world. I was shocked to find drawings of not only his mother and stepfather, but there were also drawings of his mortal aunt and uncle, and if I may say so myself, his enormous pig of a cousin, Dudley. My blood boiled when I saw the writing written in little thought bubbles on each drawing. I won't go into all of it, but basically, my younger half brother had been used and picked on all his life and he considered it normal because he didn't know any different.

After I was done looking through the drawings, I put them back where I found them and silently prayed for my dad to come and help us. "What sane person would put a helpless infant in a relative's home when they knew that the relatives would not love them?" I thought bitterly to myself. "I had to deal with Smelly Gabe for most of my childhood and it wasn't a picnic, believe me. I swear! If I ever see that Dumbledore person near our apartment building again, I will personally strangle him with my own bare hands!"

But thankfully I didn't have to. I felt a sense of peace come over me and I knew then that my dad had heard my plea. I could not see him, but somehow I knew that he was down below keeping watch. And then the strangest thing happened. I heard my father's voice inside of my head, but it was more clear than it had ever been. "Be prepared, Percy," my father told me. "You will get all of your answers first thing in the morning. But you must try to sleep. I know it's hard, son, but please try." And then without even realizing it, my eyelids grew heavy and I fell back onto my bed without remembering doing so. Before I fell asleep though, I suspected that my father had somehow used one of his tricks to put me to sleep.

Sally POV

after Percy had shown me one of hairy's drawings, I became very concerned about the younger boy's mental health as well. As a mother of a dyslexic and ADHD child, I understood all too well how bullies could really affect children, especially children who are not as able to defend themselves. Although Percy did not tell me the whole story, I understood that Harry had been deeply affected by not only his peers, but by his family as well. It horrified me that his own relatives would go so far as to deny the young child nourishment as a punishment. Yes, I have punished my son when it was needed, but I would never deny him his basic needs. And I would never allow him to use anyone as his personal punching bag whenever he felt like it. That's what camp was for. But anyway, as I was saying, in the case of Harry Potter, his relatives did something inexcusable.

I also understood how the younger boy felt because I also had an uncle who never cared for me very much or very well. You see, I lived with him when I was five because my parents had been killed in a plane crash. But I knew I wanted to be different from my uncle, and so I went to college to become a novelist, but when he got sick, I did the right thing by quitting school and taking care of him until he died. Just because my uncle didn't care about me very much doesn't mean that I didn't care about him. In fact I loved him very much. So as I sat here thinking about the drawings, I thought about how similar my life was in comparison to Harry Potter's.

I knew that the younger boy probably needed some kind of counseling, but since he really wasn't able to speak, I also didn't know if that would help him or not. I also thought about the day at the zoo when Harry tried to have a mental conversation with one of the snakes in the reptile house. I knew that he was a demigod, but I also knew that demigods did not talk to snakes. It never bothered me, but I just found it strange that Harry a loan was able to understand the hissing and spitting that the snake had been doing. "Could it have something to do with the scar on his forehead?" I thought as I read my book. I was trying to read a romance novel, but thoughts of the seven-year-old kept clouding my mind and so I closed the book and gave up for the night. I knew that I wasn't going to get any answers anytime soon, so I figured that going to sleep was better than staying awake worrying.

Poseidon POV

it was early the next morning when I left my underwater Palace to go to Montauk beach. It was pretty ironic that I was going back to Montauk to meet my nephew. It's ironic because it is the very same beach where I first met Sally Jackson and fell in love with her. I still love her, but being a Greek god, I am not allowed to stay with my mortal lover. I was just grateful that my brother was allowing me to visit my two sons and explain things that should have been explained long ago. And I was here waiting for my nephew because I understood that he had a quest to do, and he needed me to show him where Sally Jackson lived. I didn't quite understand the reason why, but quests were sometimes unclear and a person never knew where they were going to end up. When I saw the black haired youth approaching me, I gave him a small smile and my heart nearly broke in half when I saw his crestfallen expression. "What's wrong, Nephew?" I asked him gently. I knew that his guilt was eating him up and it was that which was making him slightly afraid to look at me. When Tom didn't speak, I gently tilted his chin upwards so that he was looking directly into my eyes. "Now you listen to me, Nephew," I said gently but firmly. "What happened to your cousin was not your fault. I don't blame you for what happened, and neither does your father. All of us understand what it's like to feel the way that you do. It wasn't your fault that the headmaster tricked you into doing something you didn't want to do, and it certainly wasn't your fault that my son got sick. You had no control over that at the time. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, but if it wasn't my fault, then how come I feel so guilty?" Voldemort asked. "Every time I think about what I had done, I want to cry and not stop. I feel so horrible."

I sighed heavily and looked at my nephew properly. He looked extremely tired and he had the bags under his eyes to prove it. Not only that, but his eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying recently. "I guess you feel the way you do because Harry Potter is your cousin and you love him despite the awful things you did in the past. Now that you are not drugged anymore, you realize this, and so it makes the guilt seem even worse. Oh Tom, I am not a counselor, but just remember this. If you ever need anyone to talk to, you can always talk to me or Chiron. I know it's been hard for you, we all have. But right now, all you have to do is concentrate on getting that piece of soul out of my son's forehead. Okay?"

The youth nodded and we walked together down the beach toward the city. We didn't say much to each other except to figure out the best road to take, but all in all, we both were pretty relaxed when we kept moving. When we reached Sally Jackson's apartment building, I pulled something out of my pocket and handed it to my nephew. "What is this?" He asked curiously.

I smiled at him and answered, "it's a pearl that has the never ending waters of Atlantis. It acts a lot like nectar, except that it is seawater instead of the different flavors that nectar and ambrosia can sometimes have depending on the person. I was hoping that it would also help Harry get better because unfortunately he is still too sick to go anywhere for very long or do anything active. Give it to him and see if it helps. Also, good luck with your quest and I will let you know what Zeus has decided to do about the ancient law." And in a flash of light, I disappeared and ended up back in my throne room in my underwater Palace. "I really hope this helps," I thought desperately. "My youngest son has been sick for far too long. He doesn't deserve that. Nobody does."


	11. Harry Accidentally Goes Under the Sea

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

Harry POV

I hadn't slept well the previous night because I kept dreaming about that stupid green light and I kept seeing my mother's face in my mind's eye. I was very tired and my forehead hurt terribly, but I had no idea how to communicate this to Percy and the woman whom I have begun to think of as my surrogate mother, Sally. Even if I could write it down, I wasn't sure if they would be able to fully understand how badly it hurts me. Not only that, but I sometimes can hear other voices that aren't necessarily human. The first time it happened was when we were at the zoo in the aquarium. I don't know why, but it scared me to pieces. I guess I hadn't expected to understand any other animal's speech besides human speech.

Oh yes, just because I don't have the ability to speak yet doesn't mean that I don't have the ability to understand conversations. But anyway, that's not the point. I always had a sense that I was different not just because of my scar, but because whenever I was frightened or angry, I would feel an intense tug in my gut and for some strange reason the person or persons who had been bothering me would get a face full of salty water. Sometimes if I was really out of control, I would create a mini hurricane without really meaning to. My older brother of coarse knew exactly what my powers were, but he could not tell anyone that he and I were brothers for my own safety. If he would say anything about it to his friends or anyone he knew, the scent of my blood would grow even stronger and then Dumbledore would be the least of my problems. I was startled out of my thoughts when a strong but gentle hand was laid on my shoulder. I looked up to see Percy gazing down at me worriedly. "Hey Harry," Percy whispered gently, "what's the matter? Don't you feel good?"

I took a pen and a pad of paper and wrote, "my scar, it hurts. It hurts terribly! I don't know why and I can't sleep because I keep having nightmares about my Mum's death." Percy and I sat there for a while. He really wasn't sure what to say. He knew that scars hurt sometimes, but not every day. After a minute, I wrote, "why was I able to understand the speech of the fish and other creatures when we were at the aquarium at the zoo last week? Why is it that when I get angry or scared, I feel a tugging sensation in my gut as if a faucet had been turned on?"

Percy looked at me critically as he read my questions. He really wasn't sure how to answer me because he had promised not to say anything about my true heritage until I was strong enough to handle it. Percy really didn't want anything to happen to me, but he also understood that I was very confused, especially because he knew that I was able to read ancient Greek rather than English. If I had been in school right now, I would be considered dyslexic because of my inability to read. But since it was summertime, neither Percy nor I had to worry about school, and in his case, worry about which school would even accept him.

My older brother had told me through our writing sessions that he had been kicked out of school more times than I had been alive. But somehow I knew that it wasn't his fault and I loved him despite his faults. "Well big guy," Percy wrote, "it's kind of complicated and I'm not sure how to really answer you. But I promise you that things will start to make sense sooner than you think." Percy had been about to write something else, but a knock at the door startled both of us. "I'll be right back, big guy," he wrote.

When Percy opened the door, he was greeted by an even stranger looking young man that looked similar to him, except that he was much taller and paler looking. I stiffened up in my wheelchair because I somehow recognized who that person was. I had seen him in my nightmares every night. Even though he didn't have the snakelike face and red eyes anymore, I still was scared of him. He was the man who had killed my parents and made me very ill for the rest of my life. "What are you doing here, Tom?" Percy demanded angrily. "Aren't you supposed to be hiding out in Albania somewhere?"

Voldemert looked at Percy with a very sad and pleading expression. "Look, Cousin," he said pleadingly, "I know you don't believe me, but the truth is that I really didn't want to do anything that I had done back then. I feel horrible about it and I want to help. I know you don't trust me because I have the aura of death around me, but I can help him if you just give me a chance."

Percy sighed heavily as he looked over to my shivering form. "I really don't know, Tom," Percy told his cousin. "Harry is pretty fragile and I'm not really sure if he will even trust you. He has been having nightmares every night since the night his mother was killed."

Tom/ Voldemort gave his younger cousin a pleading look and replied, "I know, and I'm sorry for that. But maybe there is something that I can do to prove that I am not here to finish him off."

Then from his pocket, Tom pulled out the pearl that Poseidon had given to him on their walk over. When Percy saw the pearl, he recognized it immediately. "Did my father give this to you?" He asked finally. "And is it really the never ending waters of Atlantis?"

Voldemort smiled. "Yes and yes. He was hoping that the pearl would heal your younger brother more effectively because it is a part of the sea just as much as he and you are. Your father asked me to give the pearl to your brother, but that's not the only reason I am here."

Percy looked up in surprise. "Oh?" He asked. "And what was the other reason?" Demigod or not, Percy was very suspicious of his cousin and wasn't really sure whether or not he could fully trust him. From my drawings, Percy also automatically thought that Tom had been ugly and evil just as everyone else in the magical world had thought. He had no idea however that it was the other way around. Percy knew that I was afraid of him and he tried his best to calm me down. "It's all right Little bro," he whispered gently. "Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

But I was having none of it. I was frightened, angry, and all around stiff as a board. Not even the gentle coaxing from Percy was doing the trick. And without warning, I felt the sensation of being squeezed through a tube and I felt surrounded by nothing but a lot of water and intense heat, which was coming from what looked like underwater forges. And to my surprise, I found myself in the arms of someone who was at least 10 feet tall and had one huge brown eye that looked down at me curiously. "A Cyclops?" I thought confusedly. "What am I doing in the arms of a Cyclops?" And when I looked up into the Cyclops's brown eye, I noticed that the Cyclops was just as confused as I was.

"How did a little godling get in here?" The Cyclops thought to himself. "No one has ever come to these forges on their own before. I must tell Daddy."

Tyson POV

I was working in Daddy's Forge doing some welding when I suddenly heard a whistling sound in the air. Thankfully I dropped my tools just in time and looked up to see the smallest seven-year-old in history. He was falling fast, and I knew that if I didn't catch him soon, he would land in my fire. So I did the sensible thing and held out my arms to the child. I was afraid that he would miss them at the speed he was going, but the fates were kind and the small boy landed safely in my arms. I can't lie to you and tell you that it wasn't a surprise. I was extremely surprised that the little boy had gotten to these forges without knowing how.

Also, the seven-year-old was extremely light and I could hold him easily with one arm. However, I didn't feel that that would be safe, so I didn't try to do that. Instead, I looked at the Child confusedly; wondering how he got in here in the first place. The child must have felt the same way because he returned my look and for some strange reason his eyes were oddly moist as if he was about to cry. Being that I was a Cyclops, my nature was usually playful, but also a little bit rough. I also had a natural urge to come up to younger demigods and throw them around as if they were toys. However, I once again ignored my natural urges because I had a sense that this particular demigod was very fragile in more ways than one. I did not want to say anything because I was afraid that I would frighten the child, and so I left the Forge and headed toward the Sea God's palace. Many people don't realize this, but I am also a son of Poseidon, except that my mother is a nature spirit and I never see her. But rather than live on the streets, I wanted to stay in the ocean's forges and build weapons for the many heroes who might need them. But as of right now, I had an urgent message for my father concerning the little boy who had fallen into my arms while I was working.

When the guard recognized me as a son of Poseidon, he allowed me to enter the palace. When I knocked on the door to the throne room, my father's tired voice called out, "come in."

When I entered, carrying the small child, the weariness immediately left my father's face; soon to be replaced with worry. "I'm sorry, Daddy, he sort of landed in my arms when I was working at the forges," I explained as best as I knew how. And then I added, "he looks very sad. Maybe you could cheer him up with some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

My father smiled at me and answered, "thanks, Tyson, but I don't think that this little guy is physically able to eat those yet. Just one question before you go back to work. How did he get here anyway?"

I shook my head and replied, "I really don't know because I thought that the Cyclops's forges were hidden from everyone, including demigods."

My father's mouth dropped open in shock. "How did you know that Harry Potter was a demigod?" He asked me sternly.

"I could smell it on him," I answered simply. "I really am sorry, but I must get back to work." And as soon as I was gone, the seven-year-old turned and buried his face in Poseidon's Hawaiian shirt and bawled like a baby.

Poseidon understood that his youngest demigod child was still not able to walk, so he held him in his arms and let him cry. "The poor child must be so scared right now," he thought. Out loud, Poseidon murmured gently, "Shhh, it's okay, Harry, it's okay. No one will hurt you, Kiddo." And as the great hairy Potter was being comforted by the Sea God, both Percy and Tom Riddle were frantic with worry.

PercyPOV

my cousin and I were frantic. One minute I was trying to calm my younger brother down, and the next, he had vanished into thin air. I had no idea where he was or even if he was safe. But thankfully I didn't have to wait for news very long. My father had told me that if I ever needed to talk to him, I could using the IM system. But this time I didn't have to do it myself because I saw that my father's face had appeared in the shaft of sunlight illuminating the window. "Percy, it seems that your little brother ended up in the Cyclops forges, and thank the rest of the gods that Tyson brought him to me. He is safe, but shaken. I'll bring him back later today because there are some things that I should have explained to you a long time ago," my father told me. I was not very satisfied with his answer, but I trusted my dad enough to keep my little brother safe. While we waited, my cousin Tom explained to me about how Harry had a cursed scar and that he himself had given it to him. He also explained that the Lord of the dead had given him a quest to try and remove the tainted piece of soul.

"Because Harry Potter does not know who I really am, he still fears me for what I had done. I was forced by Albus Dumbledore to kill his parents and also to try and kill him as well." My cousin looked utterly disgusted and ashamed of himself.

"If you knew that you were doing something against your will," I said gently, "why didn't you stop yourself?"

Tom shrugged. "Percy," he said with a sigh, "I was not in my right mind. I couldn't have stopped myself even if I wanted to." Then he began to explain about the pieces of soul that were scattered all over the world and why they were so crucial. "Only thing is," Tom said slowly, "I had a good look at Harry Potter's forehead, and I don't think that that piece of soul is my own."

I was shocked. "How do you know that?" I asked.

Then my older cousin rolled his eyes and said, "geez Percy, sometimes I think you need to sleep more. I am a son of Hades, which makes it easier for me to read other people's souls."

I laughed. "Yeah I knew that," I answered stupidly. "If that piece of soul isn't yours, then whose is it?"

Then my older cousin looked me straight in the eye and answered, "you cannot tell anybody about this, okay? I think the pieces of soul that are all over the world and in your little brother's forehead are the headmaster's. He says that he is the leader of the light, but he's fooling everyone and no one suspects him, except me. Just please do not tell anyone because if he finds out, Dumbledore will come after me as well as Harry Potter. Don't say I didn't warn you." And just as Tom was finishing with his explanations, my mom came home with bags of McDonald's and we all sat down to eat dinner.


	12. Zeus's Decision

AN. I'm sorry it has taken me so long. I had a little bit of writer's block, but I think it's gone now. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

Third person POV

When Sally came home, she was surprised to see that the youngest child was not home. She was also surprised to see Tom and she shuddered, remembering the gruesome drawings that Harry had made previously. "Percy," Sally asked gently, "where is your younger brother? I can't find him anywhere."

"Mom, Dad messaged me earlier and told me that Harry was with him for a while. I don't know what happened, but he got really scared, and for some strange reason, Harry had disappeared and ended up in Dad's territory by accident," the older half blood told his mother. "Mom, I don't know what to do. I'm confused and extremely worried about Harry. I talked to Chiron earlier this week, and he told me some things about my brother that I never even knew before. For example, did you know that he is a wizard?"

Sally looked at her son and sighed heavily. "No I didn't," she admitted. "But then again, I'm not surprised by this news. Didn't you say something about the goddess of magic blessing his mother and stepfather at one time?"

Percy smiled. "Yes I did, but it was pretty late, and I wasn't sure if you would even remember that I told you that. One thing I still don't understand though is the fact that he can understand the language of the snakes."

Before Sally could answer, "Percy's older cousin Tom stepped forward and said, "I can explain why that is." "You see, when I was forced to kill Harry's parents, I accidentally transferred some of my powers over to him. Harry Potter can understand the language of the snakes because I can understand it. But it's not just his scar that allows him to do this. The snake also happens to be the sacred animal of Hecate, the goddess of magic. It is also because of her blessing that he is able to understand the snake language, known as Parcel Tongue. I have the gift as well because I was also blessed by the goddess of magic, or at least the blessing was passed to me through my mother."

Percy looked at his older cousin in shock. "You're a wizard as well?" He asked incredulously. "How come you didn't tell me this in the first place? If I would've known that, I could've helped you a little better."

Voldemort shrugged and answered, "I don't know, I guess it just slipped my mind. But that's not the real issue. The real issue is your little brother. We need to find him as soon as possible. Because if we don't, he won't get any better."

Percy didn't say anything, but he was looking thoughtful. He remembered that there used to be a legend or something about the Golden Fleece. He couldn't remember too much of the legend except that the Golden Fleece hat nature magic, which was often used for healing purposes. He doubted if it would help, but he was willing to try anything to help his baby brother get better. "Well, I don't know if this will make any difference, but I can call Chiron and ask him about doing an additional quest." When Sally and Tom looked confused, Percy explained further. "I don't remember too much of this, but I sort of remember a story about a golden sheep who had come in times of trouble. When it's wool had been sheared off, the people kept it around for many different reasons. The most common reason was that it had healing properties and it also made nature seem a little cleaner and more pure than it had ever been before."

While Sally still looked confused, Tom suddenly looked at his cousin with renewed determination and understanding. "Yeah, I sort of remember that story as well," he told Percy. "I'm just not sure if the Golden Fleece truly exists or not. If it does, then by all means, contact the centaur and ask him if we can look for it. In the meantime, I'm starving and this McDonald's is getting cold."

Meanwhile, Poseidon was doing everything he could to help the younger demigod stay comfortable. The trouble was that the child's scar was really hurting him and his cheeks were flushed with fever. Poseidon knew that he was breaking the ancient law, but he didn't know what else to do. He could not bring the child back to Sally until he was calm enough to return. So for the next hour or so, Poseidon did his duties while taking Harry along with him. He figured that it was the least he could do to help the child. "I may have to speak to Lady Hecate about you, my child," Poseidon thought to himself. "I had no idea just how powerful you were going to be. But that doesn't matter. I still love you, and you deserve to feel safe just like everyone else."

Zeus POV

As I sat in Olympus alone, my brother's words came back to me. He reminded me of the reasons why we needed heroes in the first place. He also reminded me of the damage I had unintentionally inflicted on our children. For example, my law preventing any of us from seeing or having contact with them. At the time, I thought that it would be easier for our children if they didn't know we even existed, but as time passed, I slowly began to realize that our children were angry and bitter because they felt that something was missing in their lives. I had completely forgotten that although our children were half Greek God, they were still human beings who needed love and attention from both parents. What also made me realize this was the fact that young Harry Potter had never received any kind of affection or love from anyone, except my nephew, Percy Jackson. Yes, it is very difficult for me to show any kind of affection toward any of the members of my family because I was too busy being king. However, I was also the Greek God of justice as well as lightning, so naturally I wanted to do the right thing by helping my youngest nephew. I had been thinking about the ancient law a lot lately, and I finally decided to call a council meeting about it. And since I was doing this for the sake of my youngest nephew, Harry Potter, it was only natural that I asked my brother Poseidon to be present.

I sent a message to him using the IM system, and luckily he responded right away. He asked me if he could bring Harry with him. He explained what had happened previously and I allowed him to do so. When my brother arrived on Olympus carrying my youngest nephew in his arms like a baby, I was shocked. The child was feverish and very stiff as if he had been scared recently by something or someone. As I laid my eyes on the child in my brother's arms, it slowly dawned on me that I had made a terrible mistake by preventing ourselves from seeing our children. Young Harry Potter was proof of that. He may have been a half blood, but his own relatives never loved him and I realize now that he is a fragile little boy who truly needs a parent, one who would love him for who he is. And as I gazed at my brother's face, I could see the sadness and heartbreak in his eyes. I could also see the anger at what Petunia and Vernon had done to their own nephew in the six short years that Harry had lived with them.

"Brother," I said gently, "I have made my final decision, but we should wait for the rest of the Olympians before I reveal it." My brother nodded numbly as he moved to stand close to his throne.

Poseidon could not sit down because his youngest half blood son was asleep in his arms. My brother was afraid that if he had sat down, the child would be burned. It was against the Olympian law for a half blood to sit on their parent's throne without their permission. My brother thankfully remembered this and remained standing. As the rest of the Olympian gods filed in and took their seats, they paused to glance curiously and lovingly at the young half blood cradled in Poseidon's arms.

Since this was a special circumstance, I also allowed my brother Hades to be present at the meeting as well. I felt that the information he had was valuable and that it would help to convince me to revoke the ancient law. "Now that you are all here," I said in a businesslike manner, "we can begin our meeting. I have been thinking about the ancient law preventing us from seeing our children, and I have made my final decision. I have taken everyone's points into account and I have decided that for the sake of our youngest nephew, Harry Potter, the ancient law will no longer be in effect. I have also realized that I have caused our children to be angry and bitter because one of their parents was never allowed to see or have contact with them. I realize my mistakes and I am willing to learn from them. Now, I do believe that our oldest brother has some information for us. Is that right?"

Then the Lord of the dead stood up and began to explain about the pieces of soul that were hidden all over the world and in the child's forehead. "Before the meeting, my son, Tom, came to me and explained that the peace of soul inside of Harry's forehead is not his own, but someone else's. He also told me that although he had been forced to kill Harry's parents, his own soul stayed whole and intact because he felt and still feels incredibly guilty about what he had done. However, it seems as though young Harry is still frightened of my son. And I am here to assure you that if Tom had been in his right mind, he would have also tried to help his cousin rather than kill him." Then before anyone else could ask questions, Hades continued, "it was Tom's job to extract the peace of soul from young Harry's forehead, but because the child is still very mistrustful of him, I have brought along Lady Hecate. She believes that in order for this task to get done properly, Harry Potter should be deaged to the age he was when he received his scar, which is 15 months."

Then the goddess of magic stepped forward and added, "we both believe that it will be easier for Harry to be at this age; first, because he may have an easier time trusting other people again. Second, because an infant's skin is more pliable and will be able to heal much faster."

Poseidon was starting to get a little worried, so he asked, "do you think that it's wise to do that to him? I'm only asking because he has been through a lot. He is only seven, but he is still unable to talk and walk. He is still unable to feed himself and I am afraid that if you regress him back to the age of 15 months, that Harry will no longer remember his older brother."

Athena heard Poseidon's comments and she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "But Uncle," she said gently, "what if there isn't any way around it? This may be the better option because of what he had been through. It may give your son a fighting chance if you know what I mean. I don't like it anymore than you do, but making Harry Potter a little younger just for a few hours might make all the difference in the world. It will give him the chance to forget about his relatives and start to remember the family who truly loves him."

Poseidon was hesitant, but he asked, "if my son is going to be regressed to the age of 15 months old, even for a few hours, how are Percy and Sally going to deal with that? Will they even have to?"

His older brother had been about to answer, but it was the goddess of magic herself who answered him. "Maybe for a little bit, yes," she answered gently. "But what I will do after I cast my deaging enchantment is I will speed up his aging process so that Harry will be seven years old again by the time that piece of soul, the curse, and his scar are out of him. Do you understand this?"

My brother looked confused and answered, "not really, but if you say that it's the better option for him, then go for it." Turning to me, Poseidon asked, "in the meantime, since that law is no longer in effect, is it all right with you if Harry stays with me for a little while longer? He is still a little frightened and I feel that it will be safer for him until he is able to calm himself down." Then my brother winked at me and added in a teasing voice, "besides, if my youngest son is going to be an infant for a little more than a few hours, I might as well get the hang of knowing how to change diapers again. Because right now he still needs them anyway."

We all laughed at this and it was decided that my youngest nephew would be returned to the age of 15 months just for the purpose of healing his scar and ridding him of the curse that is making him sick. I even agreed to try to release my own daughter, Thalia out of tree form so that she may be able to help when the time came. When the meeting had ended, we all went back to our various duties, except for Poseidon. He opted to stay with his youngest son and watch over him as Lady Hecate's enchantment was starting to take effect. And after a while, my brother finally realized that he was no longer holding a seven-year-old in his arms, but a toddler who was fast asleep and sucking on his thumb. "You had better go as well, Brother," I told him softly. "The ocean is not going to take care of itself." And as if my brother had been snapped out of a trance, he flashed away to his underwater Palace with the now 15-month-old Harry Potter in tow.

I'm sorry, another cliffhanger, I know. There is a reason why I made Harry younger just for a few hours. I cannot tell you all of them for plot reasons, but I promise you that the reasons will become clearer to you as the story goes on. Red Ranger belt, thank you for pointing out my spelling mistake. I have fixed it, so hopefully those changes have taken effect. Again, read and review.


	13. Rescue mission

I want to say thank you to all the people who reviewed so far. The rest of this story couldn't have happened without you, so thank you. These first few chapters were to help set up the plot and background. Now that Harry Potter is back to being 15 months old, the story will definitely be a lot more interesting, and the plot can get rolling the way it should. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All characters belong to their authors respectively.

Harry POV

I had been away from Percy and Sally for a very long time. I wasn't sure for how long, but judging from the sunlight streaming through some very big windows in a very large room that resembled the ocean floor, I had a sense that it was midafternoon. Or rather, my stomach told me how late it was because I hadn't eaten anything since this morning. I had been taking a nap while I was in the arms of someone who seemed oddly familiar. He kind of reminded me of my older brother Percy, but he was more powerful and much older. But he seemed to have the appearance of someone who was at least 30 years of age or older. When he spoke, he also sounded very familiar as if I had heard his voice long ago, but never really forgot it.

When the arms had let me go, I began to wake up and look around at my surroundings. I was a little scared, but at the same time I felt comforted as if the sea itself was holding me. And as my mind and my eyes came into focus, I realized that I was surrounded by bars on either side of me. I was hungry, and for some strange reason all I could do about it was cry. However, I was noticing subtle differences about myself that weren't present before.

I seemed younger, but at the same time, I was a little more able to move around. I couldn't quite walk yet, but I was at least able to wiggle myself onto my back. I bumped into the bars of whatever I was in at first and it hurt a little bit, but not as bad as what my scar had done earlier. Speaking of my scar, I must have needed that nap because I feel much better from it. What do you expect? I was merely scared to death and I ended up in a strange place without even knowing how I got there. But that's not even the strangest part. The strangest part was that some lady had done something to me while I was asleep and now I was in the form of a 15-month-old toddler who was lying in a crib, and wailing my head off because I was hungry.

It wasn't long before the man who had held me in his arms came into the room and scooped me up again. "Oh my goodness, Harry," he said in a slightly silly voice, "I almost forgot that you were in here, my child. You were so quiet that I didn't even realize you were in the palace. Come on, Kiddo; let's get you fed, shall we?"

And as Poseidon carried me out of what was supposed to be a makeshift nursery, I looked up at him and finally said the very first word that I had ever spoken. "Pery?" It came out as a question, but it was still considerable progress from the sounds that I used to make before.

When Poseidon heard me, he looked down at me questioningly. My speech was somewhat unclear, so it was difficult for the Lord of the sea to really understand what I was trying to ask him. I kept pointing to his face while saying that word, and finally he understood that I was saying my older brother's name. "Oh! You mean Percy?" He asked gently. I really tried to say my brother's name correctly, but I was too young to pronounce a lot of words. Eventually Poseidon gave up trying to teach me how to pronounce Percy's name. Instead, he threw a golden drachma into the mist and sent a message to Percy. He told him everything that had happened, including the fact that I was 15 months old again for the sake of Tom's quest. "But why?" Percy asked his father. "Why did the goddess of magic feel that it was necessary to do that to him? Isn't that more damaging than helpful?"

Poseidon smiled and answered, "at first I thought so, but in this case, I think that it was the best thing for him. It will be easier for your little brother to trust Tom because right now he doesn't. It will also be easier for him to forget about everything that his aunt and uncle had done to him. Don't worry, Percy, you will have your little brother back by the time that the scar is removed and Thom's quest is finished. We only had to return him to his infancy for that purpose. However, I do believe that he still knows you somehow. And he's starting to talk as well."

And just to prove it, when I saw my older brothers face, I squirmed happily and cried, "Pery!"

When Percy heard my excited squeal, he burst out laughing at the way I pronounced his name. In fact, Poseidon was also laughing at the cute way I was talking. "I'm sorry, Percy, but your little brother just has a heck of a time pronouncing your name for some reason. Anyway, tell your mother to meet me at Montauk beach. I will be bringing your little brother back with me shortly." Percy nodded and Poseidon ended the connection.

Third person POV

Meanwhile, Tom/ Voldemort was at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was trying to spy on the headmaster while looking around for other demigods that might be hidden there. He didn't know why, but Tom also felt that rescuing other demigods was also part of his quest and mission. He knew there were at least a couple of them because he could sense their souls, and their souls were very powerful, yet filled with heavy burdens that they were unable to shoulder.

One demigod in particular stuck out for Tom. He was 14 years old, and he had an excellent hand at making others feel better, and even healing them if they ever got hurt or sick. Tom guessed that this person was one of the many sons of Apollo because of his brilliant blue eyes and sandy colored hair. Tom also new from talking to this particular demigod that if he hadn't been around to take care of the students, everyone would be hurting in more ways than one. This particular demigod's name was Alexander Phillips and he was the only one that knew the truth about Tom's parentage. Tom would eventually tell the other students who he really was, but he didn't feel that he could trust them just yet. So far, Alexander, or Alex, who was what he preferred to be called, was the only person whom Tom thought to be trustworthy. After all, it was Alex himself who came to the older demigod to tell him about the horrible things that were happening around the school.

And tonight was no different. Tom was scouting around the school to see what he could find and to also think of a way for people to study magic without having to be under the headmaster's thumb for seven years. As soon as Tom stepped into the entrance hall, Alex came running up to him with a scared look on his face. "Tom!" He cried. "Tom, you have to come, right now! Someone got hurt, and I don't know if I can save them."

The older demigod listened intently as the 14-year-old rattled on. He could also hear a buzzing in his ears that signaled when a person's soul was about to leave their body. Tom did not need Alex's urging to follow him. He knew exactly what was happening and he ran as quickly as he could to the hospital wing with the 14-year-old. When the two boys came bursting in, the nurse was startled, but she didn't say anything. She was far too used to seeing the students the way they were. It saddened her that she could not help them, but she could at least make them more comfortable.

Lying in the bed that Tom and Alex were standing next to was a girl who looked to be a little younger than Alex. She had soft blond curls that fanned over her pillow and her face was that of an angel. But right now it was hard to tell that because the girl was very pale and it was hard for her to move. Tom did not know her, but it appeared that Alex had recognized her and his eyes started to fill with tears as he looked at her. "No!" He said in a choked voice, "not my little Nutmeg!" The 14-year-old took the girl's hand in his as she slept. The girl's name was really Megan, but Alex and she had been close friends ever since she was little. They had lived next door to each other for as long as they could remember, and both Meg and Alex had regarded each other as brother and sister. Since he was much older than Meg, Alex made it his mission to protect his young friend from anyone or anything that tried to hurt her. And so he started calling her Nutmeg because of her sweet natured personality.

Tom stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. He could sense that the girl was also a demigod, but he was unsure of whose child she was because she was fading away. He thought that he had scented the sea on her, but it was very faint and she was barely breathing as it was. Turning to Alex, the son of the Lord of the dead asked gently, "do you know how old your friend is? She doesn't look old enough to be a student at Hogwarts."

Alex sniffled and answered, "yeah, Megan is only eight years old. She and I were on our way to Camp Half Blood when we were captured and brought here. Please, I'm afraid. Not so much for myself, but for her. The satyr who was trying to help us, well, he got killed and we ended up here." Then the younger demigod's eyes filled with tears as he added, "please, she's only eight years old; she doesn't deserve this!"

The black haired youth ran a hand through his hair in thought. After a while, Tom faced the 14-year-old and said, "do you trust me? I have an idea that might work, but you both need to trust me." Alex nodded uneasily, but he relented because he knew that this was a life or death situation for both of them. "Give me your hand," Tom said firmly. "I promise you that you both will be at Camp Half Blood very soon." And when Tom shadow traveled into the camp's borders, Chiron came trotting over to him. "Chiron, I managed to rescue these two demigods from the clutches of the headmaster. But you may need to examine the girl more thoroughly because she is unconscious and I'm afraid that she might not last much longer if we don't do something. Please hurry!" But before Chiron could say or do anything, a symbol of a golden sun appeared over Alex's head, while at the same time, a Green Trident appeared above the young girl's head. "I thought so!" Tom exclaimed. "No wonder the headmaster was so eager to capture them. I have to go talk to Percy and let him know that he also has a sister to look after as well."

"I am glad that you found these two demigods when you did. Who knows what would've happened to them if you hadn't found them," Chiron said gently. "I will also talk to Poseidon and let him know that his daughter has made it to camp. I will leave her in the care of her friend though because he seems to be the only one who knows her the best. Turning to Alex, Chiron said gently, "I will get someone to show you around in a little bit. You will be staying in the Apollo cabin since you have already been claimed. But for now, you may stay with your friend Megan until she wakes up. Is that all right with you?"

The 14-year-old nodded. "Yes, thank you," he answered. "Do you think it would be all right if I could be the one to nurse my friend back to health when she wakes up? I'm asking because we don't really know anyone else yet and I don't know if she will be able to trust anyone else that soon."

Chiron looked at Alex thoughtfully as he answered, "I don't see why not. You seem to know her the best, and if I'm right in saying this, you seem to be a very capable healer when it comes down to it. Am I right?"

Alex nodded and explained, "when Meg and I got captured, I noticed that a lot of the students in that school were either very sick or severely injured. I couldn't just sit around and do nothing, so I helped them whenever I could. But Meg, she was different. She and I had been friends for a long time and when the headmaster only wanted to capture her, I wouldn't let him, and so I went with her so that I could protect her. But I failed because she is almost gone. I cannot just leave her to die because she's my cousin and I love her like a little sister."

Chiron looked at the 14-year-old with compassion. "I completely understand," he said gently. "Family is family, no matter how twisted and crazy it can get. But I promise you that you will be safe here. You will be able to train as soon as the shock of being captured wears off. The life of a demigod is not an easy one, and I must say that you are doing very well with it. But for now, just try to relax and get some sleep because you look like you need it." And then Chiron led Alex to the big house while he carried the unconscious girl inside.

Percy POV

I was alone in the house because my mom went to Montauk beach to meet my dad and Tom had disappeared to who knows where. I figured that he went to England because he goes there a lot to spy on the headmaster and find any new information about my little brother or otherwise. I was trying to make sense of my dad's message, but I found that I just couldn't. I had no idea how anyone who was seven years old a few hours ago had been turned back to the age they were when said person's parents had been killed. I had no clue how this was going to help my little brother, but I also trusted my dad enough to make sure that Harry was safe. I knew that he was safe, but some part of me was always worrying about him. Hey, what can I say? I was an only child until a few weeks ago. Now I was a big brother, and my strongest instinct was to try and protect him when ever I could.

It was starting to get dark and there was no sign of my mom or my dad anywhere. I was beginning to think that everyone forgot that I was still at home and waiting for news when a small fountain that I kept in the corner of the kitchen began to glow. I was very tired, but at the same time, I was full of adrenaline and I couldn't sit still. I dug in my pocket for a golden drachma so that I could accept the message. Luckily I found one and I tossed it into the fountain. As soon as I did, I was shocked to see my older cousin's worried face staring at me. "Percy!" He cried. "I wanted to talk to you about something, but I am not sure how to tell you this."

I nodded and waited for my cousin to continue. When he didn't, I prompted him with a, "so, what's up?" When Tom did not answer, I finally got a little frustrated and said, "would you spit it out already? You're making me nervous!"

My older cousin smiled a little, but he didn't laugh. "Okay, okay," he said resignedly. "The thing is, well, you um, also have a younger sister. She's at Camp and she's unconscious. I don't exactly know what happened, but I am glad I found her when I did because if I hadn't, she would have died. She has a friend with her who is 14 and happens to be a son of Apollo. I don't know much about him, except that his name is Alexander Phillips and he's 14. That's all I know."

My brain went into overdrive at the mention of a little sister and I was having a hard time processing everything. "I have a little sister?" I asked stupidly. "What's her name, and how old is she?"

"Her name is Megan, but her friend calls her Meg. She is eight years old and she was captured by the headmaster along with her friend. I don't know the whole story, but I think that her friend had tried to protect her and so he got himself captured along with her. Things are getting bad out there, Percy, and if we don't do something soon, nobody will stand a chance." Then my older cousin looked me straight in the eyes and said, "you had better find that Golden Fleece for not only your little brother, but your sister as well."

Knowing that my cousin was earnestly trying to save everyone's lives, I understood his urgency and I answered, "I will, Tom. In fact, tell Chiron that I will be coming back to camp as soon as I can. If I have to, I will bring my little brother with me even though he is in the form of a 15-month-old at the moment." And as I waved my hand over the fountain to close the connection, I saw both of my parents coming up the driveway with my deaged little brother in tow.


	14. Explanations

Here we go, another chapter for you lovely readers. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All I own is the plot and my OCS, Megan West and Alexander Phillips. Now on with the chapter.

Third person POV

Percy was relieved to see his mother and Poseidon coming up the driveway. It had been a long time since Percy actually saw his father, but he didn't mind. All he knew was that his little brother was coming back to him, and thankfully in one piece. Percy went out to hug his parents when his gaze landed on Harry. He knew that his dad had told him what had happened, but it was still a shock for Percy to see his little brother in infant form. "What... what's going on?" Percy asked confusedly. "Dad, is there something that you need to tell me before you go?"

Before Poseidon could answer, Harry wriggled in his arms wanting to get free. "Pery!" The toddler cried happily. "Want Pery." And then the toddler held out his arms to the older half blood; wanting him to hold him. The adults laughed at this while Percy was too shocked to move at first. But as if he had been snapped out of a trance, the older half blood came forward and gently took his little brother out of his father's arms.

Percy stifled a laugh as Harry tugged at his dark hair, trying to get his attention. "Hahahah," Percy laughed. "Stop it, you little goofball." But before the little group could go back inside, Percy noticed a shadow lurking behind his mother that certainly wasn't there before. Percy and his parents glared angrily as the figure finally revealed himself. The long white beard contrasted sharply against the night sky and his brilliant blue eyes were blazing with a savage satisfaction. Percy turned on the headmaster in anger. "What are you doing here?" He growled. "I thought I told you to stay away from this house and off of our property!"

Dumbledore chuckled evilly as he answered, "give me Harry Potter first and then I will leave you alone."

Percy had been about to use riptide, when his father's voice cut through the air like a knife. "Albus Dumbledore!" Poseidon said angrily. "If you touch my youngest son, or any of my children for that matter, you will not only have the fight of your life, but you will also compromise the existence of Western civilization. Do you really want that?" Poseidon's eyes were blazing with anger, and somewhere in the distance, the waves in the ocean were extremely choppy, as if they were also angry. Then the headmaster did something incredibly stupid. He reached out and tried to snatch the infant away from Percy, but before he could succeed, Poseidon's anger grew in intensity, and the headmaster was knocked clean off his feet. Not only that, but he was drenched from head to toe in salt water. Tendrils of seaweed were snaking around his ankles and wrists like ropes while small schools of fish were wriggling in his mouth. Dumbledore tried to speak, but he began to choke and splutter as some of the fish went down his throat. Poseidon was so angry that he drenched the headmaster one more time before letting him go. "What did I tell you?" The Lord of the see snarled dangerously. "Don't touch him! Don't touch any of our children ever again!" And as the fight got more intense, baby Harry, who was in Percy's arms, suddenly let out a choking cry and buried his face in his brother's neck. Then just as suddenly as it had started, the intense battle finally ceased and the headmaster was nowhere to be seen. The baby was still crying and the reason why was obvious.

Although Harry had been deaged, the trauma of what had happened to him at his aunt and uncle's house was still very fresh in his mind and the headmaster still really frightened him. Poseidon and Sallie's jaws dropped open in shock when they heard what the little toddler was screaming. "Mama! Mama! Want mama!" And then the child's emerald eyes filled with tears as he wriggled around in the older half blood's arms. Harry wriggled around so much that one of his feet flailed and accidentally kicked Percy in the ribs. Percy winced in pain, but he finally managed to turn his little brother around so that he was facing him. "My gosh, Kid," he said tiredly, "you have got to calm down! He's gone. I won't let him hurt you." Then without thinking about what he was doing, Percy carted his fingers through his little brother's hair to try and calm him down. It took a while, but the toddler finally stopped struggling and relaxed against his older brother's shoulder. "Oh child, if only I could know why certain people and things scare you so much," Percy thought to himself.

Percy was jerked out of his thoughts as Poseidon came up beside him. Speaking softly so as not to disturb his youngest, Poseidon said, "Percy, you should take your little brother inside. It's getting a little chilly and he looks extremely tired."

Percy nodded at his father, but he said, "it's great to see you Dad, but um, is there a particular reason why you are here?"

Poseidon smiled and answered, "yes, as a matter of fact there is. I am here because there are some things that I should have explained to you before hand. It's just that I wasn't able to before. But now that the ancient law is no longer in effect, your uncle has permitted me to come and talk to you about your little brother. More specifically, about his mom. First, put your little brother to bed and then meet me in the living room. We can talk there."

Percy was still in a state of shock, but he did as his father had asked. Since he was not used to, or prepared for the grueling task of changing a baby's diaper, Percy asked his mom to help him with that. Sally graciously stepped in to help, but she did show her older son how it was done just in case he would be alone with him. And just as Percy had been about to put the toddler in his crib, Harry looked up at him and asked fearfully, "Dada mad? Dada make scary man go away? Not here!" And then the toddler's eyes filled with tears again.

It was all Percy could do to calm him down. His little brother was too worked up from the night's events. All that Percy could do at the moment was holed and hug his little brother. Harry flinched and curled in on himself every time the older boy did anything, but Percy knew that the toddler needed this more than anything. The child was babbling nonsense words and the few words that Percy was able to catch, were, not here, Dada, and Mama. After a while, it finally dawned on Percy that his little brother had not been talking about Poseidon, but rather about his stepfather, James Potter. "Oh, Baby," Percy said quietly and gently, "I know. It's okay, Child. Just relax, you're safe. It's me; it's your brother Percy. I'm not your mom, but I am here to help you. Shhh." Then the baby breathed in the somewhat familiar and salty scent that he always associated with Percy and even more recently, Poseidon. After a while, Harry became drowsy and he mindlessly chewed on his thumb. And without thinking, Percy lightly brushed his fingers over Harry's hair before tucking him into the blankets and leaving the room. "Why on earth did anyone think that making my little brother much younger than what he was was going to be easier?" Percy grumbled to himself as he went down into the living room to talk to his father.

Meanwhile, the eight-year-old Meg was slowly waking up from her unconscious state. She was confused at first because she realized that she was in an unfamiliar room. Although it was unfamiliar, the room was very comfortable and she saw the moon and the stars winking at her as her eyes came into focus. Meg tried to sit up, but a gentle hand pushed her back down. "No, my little Nutmeg," her friend Alex's voice told her gently, "you are still very weak and you need your rest."

The eight-year-old looked around for the source of the voice, and her eyes landed on her next door neighbor and friend. "Alex!" She breathed. "Where are we? I'm scared." And then her eyes filled with tears as the shock of what had happened finally left her. "We... we... we got captured again! How are we going to get out of here?"

Alex looked at his friend and he gently laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Meg," he said gently, "it's okay, it's alright. We did not get captured again; I can assure you of that."

"Well, where are we then?" The eight-year-old asked.

"We are at Camp Half Blood," Alex answered calmly. "The only place where demigods are safe from monsters."

Meg was even more confused, so she asked, "what do you mean? Half meaning what?"

So Alex proceeded to explain about the Greek gods and goddesses and how they sometimes come down to Earth and have children with mortals; making their children demigods, or more commonly known as half bloods. He also explained to her about satyrs and how it was their duty to find demigods and bring them safely to camp. "Not only that, but if they get enough quests, these satyrs are also given a searcher's license so that they can look for Pan," Alex told his friend.

"Pan?" She asked questioningly. "Who is he?"

"Well, he's the nature God, and a lot of people say that he is dying." Before Meg could ask any more questions, Alex hurried on. "Because we and mortals alike aren't respecting our earth and nature the way we should, the nature God himself is starting to fade away into nothingness. Yes, the gods are in mortal, but they can fade away if no one remembers them. Do you understand?" His friend nodded, and noticing that she was thirsty, Alex pressed a straw up to her lips. "Drink," he said gently, "you'll feel better." The eight-year-old did drink, and although she was feeling much better, she was still extremely tired and while she was holding her friend's hand, the child fell asleep again; too tired to ask any more questions.

As that was going on, Poseidon and Percy were talking about what to do now that Harry was one year old again. "Dad, should I bring him to camp now even though he is only a toddler?" Percy asked fearfully. "I don't want any of the Ares kids to hurt him. He's too fragile as it is and I don't want anything to happen to him. But, given the scare he had tonight, I'm beginning to wonder if taking him to camp with me is probably a better option. He will at least be safe from monsters there."

Poseidon looked at his son critically as he thought of his answer. After a while he said, "well, I usually don't like to do this, but I may have to this time. He is very young, but I think he should go with you now rather than later," Poseidon agreed. "It may actually help him to forget about everything else and allow him to grow up semi-normally. Plus, it will keep the nosy headmaster away from your brother; or that's what I hope, anyway."

Then Percy blushed, remembering how awkward he felt when he had to change the child's diaper. No matter how young his little brother was, Percy found it extremely difficult to do something so personal, even though he knew he had no choice as of right now. "I'm sorry, Dad, but is there any way that you or someone else who is an adult could um..."

Poseidon noticed Percy's awkwardness and answered, "don't worry, Percy. Now that the ancient law is no longer effective, I will be able to come and help you take care of your little brother's needs. I know this is awkward for you, but you have to remember that your little brother is only going to be that way for a little while. Not to mention that before, he himself had no choice because he wasn't able to tell anybody what was wrong with him." Then noticing the apprehensive look on Percy's face, Poseidon added gently, "Percy, you will be fine. You are a great older brother to him already. If you weren't, Harry would not be yelling your name every five minutes. Trust me on that, he loves you! But anyway, I think you should spend the rest of tonight here at home, but then tomorrow morning you and Harry should leave for camp. I'll tell Sally to drive you as far as the Hill, okay?" Percy nodded and gave his father a small hug before heading upstairs to get some much-needed sleep. As for the rest of that week, things were extremely interesting, especially because Camp Half Blood never had a toddler staying there before.

Another chapter done. This one took longer than I expected, but I hope you all liked it. Read and review. No flames please!


	15. A Toddler At Camp Half Blood?

Author's note: to all of my reviewers, I apologize for taking so long. I've had a terrible case of writers block and I needed to think about what I was going to do with Harry. But the good news is that we will be at Camp Half Blood finally! As for Poseidon telling Percy everything about his little brother, let's assume he told him the rest of the story when Percy went back downstairs. Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.

Percy POV

I slept fitfully that night partly because I was excited to be going back to camp, but also because of what my father had told me previously. I asked him why my little brother was so famous in Lady Hecate's wizarding world, and the answer he gave me was very disturbing and unsettling. He told me that Harry was and still is famous because his mother, Lily Potter, died to save him. That I already knew from my silent conversations with my brother through his writing and drawings. But what I still didn't understand was the reason why Dumbledore had chosen to place the young child with people who until recently, would be knowingly and willingly abusing him. I also wanted to know more about my little brother's scar and why it was so important to everyone in that world.

My father sighed heavily as I asked him these questions, but he answered, "well, it's a very complicated story, and some of it is not very well known but I will do my best to answer your questions." So for the next hour or so, my father explained about how my little brother's mother and stepfather went into hiding because for some unexplained reason, they were targeted by the dark Lord. He also explained about the prophecy that told of the boy born at the end of July, and that it could have been an entirely different person altogether if the dark Lord hadn't targeted the Potters.

"Who was the dark Lord really after?" I asked my father.

"I can't say for sure," he answered, "however, I can say this. The other child's parents have been in the magical hospital for as long as your little brother has been an orphan. In many ways, this other child is also an orphan, but not really, because his grandmother is raising him. So at least he has had the benefit of being in a good home no matter the circumstances. Your little brother is different in this aspect because before you came, your little brother had nothing to show that he was loved and cared for. Do you understand this?"

I nodded, but I asked, "I understand most of what you're telling me, but there is one thing that is still confusing me a lot. Why does my little brother's scar hurt him so much?" I asked. "The first time it happened, it bled and mom and I had to clean him up. Oh, Dad, I'm sorry, but I'm confused and I really don't know what to do for him. To be honest, I'm scared. Why would anyone want to hurt an innocent child?"

My father rested his hands on the top of my head and gave me a small hug to let me know that he fully understood my sadness. "Percy," my father said gently, "I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this, but since you are going to be the one caring for your brother, you need to know." And when my father told me the lines of the prophecy connecting my little brother to the dark Lord, I was scared and angry at the same time.

"So," I said in a deadly calm voice, "my little brother either has to kill or be killed by the dark Lord, right?" When my father nodded, unexpected tears welled in my eyes and my father gently wiped them away with his thumb.

So here I was, lying in my bed trying to process everything that my father had told me previously. Traces of tears were still on my cheeks and I was terrified for my brother. Yes, the sooner we leave for camp the better. "My brother might not be safe from a dark Lord," I thought, "but he will at least be safe from any of the monsters that we as half bloods face almost every single day of every minute we are in the mortal world." Who am I kidding? They are all monsters; including that pathetic excuse of a headmaster!" It took a long time, but I finally fell asleep at around midnight only to be woken at two in the morning by Harry's crying. "I'm not even 13 yet, and I feel like I'm 30!" I thought as I calmed my little brother down. He had been having the usual nightmare about his parents, but when he finally realized that I was holding him, Harry relaxed and his cries quieted. I guess being a 15-month-old for a second time does wonders sometimes because when I picked him up, my little brother immediately recognized me and also recognized that I wasn't going to hurt him in any way. And finally, after a very long night, and an even longer car ride, my little brother and I finally arrived at the Hill that separated the mortal world from the camp's boundaries. I was glad to be back, but only one question remained. How in the name of Zeus was I supposed to take care of my 15-month-old brother all by my self when I had training to do all day long? And as I pondered these and many other questions, my father was up on Olympus talking with Athena and Zeus.

Poseidon POV

As soon as I finished my conversation with my oldest son, I flashed away to Olympus to talk to my brother and my niece. The lines of the prophecy would not leave my mind and I was more afraid than ever. But it wasn't just Harry's prophecy that bothered me, but there was another one that was also waiting to be fulfilled. I am talking of course about the great prophecy that would take place on Percy's 16th birthday. I did not want him to go through that, but I had no choice but to let it be. No, what bothered me was the fact that both of my sons, oldest and youngest, had a terrible destiny awaiting them, and they both were meant to save a world in which they felt they didn't belong. None of my children deserved that fate, but somehow it got thrust upon them. I knew that both of my sons would be great heroes in their own way, and each had their own path to follow and their own enemies to face, but they were still both demigods and their lives would not be easy regardless of the circumstances.

I must've spaced out because Athena poked my arm to get my attention. "Uncle Poseidon," she gently chided, "what's up with you today?"

I smiled and answered, "nothing, I was just thinking. I was thinking about Harry's prophecy and also the great prophecy that I hope never comes true. If it does, I don't know what will happen."

"We know, Brother," Zeus replied tiredly. "Not a day goes by that I don't wish it had never been spoken. As to the other prophecy, I don't know what you can do except to talk to the goddess of magic herself and see what she can do for Harry Potter. He is looking a lot better, but he is still not up to snuff as far as the rest of us are concerned. I am also aware of the fact that he has his own destiny to complete, but I believe that allowing him to train at Camp Half Blood will allow the child to be better prepared when he faces his enemy, or shall I say enemies."

I sighed heavily in defeat as I agreed with my brother and Athena. "But what can the goddess of magic do for my youngest son that she hasn't already done?" I asked in a worried voice.

Athena smiled and answered, "I have already spoken to her and she has agreed to pay a visit to the headmaster. She said something about removing his magic and purifying it. She wants to do this because she believes it may help your youngest son to heal faster and ultimately gain the ability to walk and speak. Young Tom will also pay a visit to the camp and attempt to extract the peace of soul that resides in your son's forehead. Once that is done, Harry will feel much better and be able to train alongside his older brother and sister."

Remembering that the time on Olympus moved much faster than time on Earth, I suddenly remembered that Percy would be wondering what he was going to do with his brother while he was training. I also remembered that for the time being, Harry was in the body of a 15-month-old and needed someone to take care of him for the time that Percy was training. So I flashed away to the camp right as Percy was leaving for dinner. He was about to pick up his little brother and take him to the dining pavilion, but he stopped as soon as he saw my face. "Percy, go-ahead to dinner," I said gently. I'll take care of Harry until you get back.

Percy nodded his thanks, and just as he was about to leave, he turned back and asked, "do you want me to sacrifice some extra food to you for Harry tonight, or not? He's not really eating much at the moment and I don't want him to get any sicker than he already is."

I could see the concern in Percy's eyes as he asked his question. I smiled gently at him and answered, "if you want to get an extra plate of food that you would normally eat, you may sacrifice that for your brother if you wish to. Because he is so young right now, he is only on baby food and milk, which do not really agree with me in the slightest. However, in the meantime, it looks like he is pretty hungry right now, so go ahead and eat your own food for now and I will take care of him."

I watched my older son as he headed toward the dining pavilion from the big house. As soon as he was out of sight, I took the toddler with me while I talked to Chiron about what was going on. I asked him if it would be okay if Harry stayed at Camp even though he was extremely young. Luckily Chiron understood exactly what the situation was and agreed with me. "Only as long as he stays in the big house for now," he warned gently. "Lady Hecate has told me her reasons for reversing your son's age and I agree that it will help him immensely. Until he gets back to his proper age, I will also allow Percy to stay in the big house with him. This is really the best option because the big house is neutral ground as far as demigods are concerned. By the way, have you told Percy that he has a younger sister as well?"

I sighed heavily and answered, "I haven't had a chance to tell him, but I am sure that he already knows and is going crazy over the information." And then as I pictured Percy's shocked expression, I laughed out loud just seeing it.

When Chiron heard my laughter, he allowed himself a small chuckle as well. But as his face suddenly turned very serious, I gave him a questioning look. "There is one more thing I must tell you," he said gravely. "Tom was at Hogwarts last week trying to spy on the headmaster and well, there were two demigods there and one of them was your own daughter. If Tom hadn't been there to rescue them, I don't know what would've happened to them."

"Is she all right?" I asked thickly. "I want to see her, but I need to feed Harry first.

"She's a little sore and tired, but other than that she seems okay," the centaur answered. "Considering the trauma she had experienced while getting captured by the headmaster, your daughter seems to be doing quite well. She seems very strong, but it always helps to have a friend who knows exactly what she's going through. He is with her right now."

Third person POV

As that was going on, Dumbledore was pacing in his office and he was extremely angry. He had tried to track where young Harry Potter had gone, but the mist had covered and distorted his memories to make him forget what he had seen. The headmaster thought he had seen what looked like a summer camp, but when he blinked his eyes again, all he saw was a deserted road and an abandoned strawberry farm. Although Dumbledore was adept at magic, he was no demigod and could not manipulate the mist the way they were able to. He was a wizard, but he was still a mere mortal; only seeing what his human eyes allowed him to see.

Dumbledore was also angry because the person whom he had thought was still under his control was no longer drugged and forced to play a part of that cruel prophecy. Dumbledore had wanted this prophecy to come true, so he tried everything he could to keep Tom under his thumb until the time was right. But now that Tom remembered everything, the headmaster was becoming increasingly agitated and cruel. Yes, Albus Dumbledore knew what demigods were, and they were often his favorite victims to play with. They were his favorite because he somehow knew that they were off-limits, but at the same time he chose to remain ignorant of the anger that their divine parents would be able to show. And if the demigods were powerful enough, they would sometimes be offerings or sacrifices.

Dumbledore was unaware that anyone was watching him when he attempted to sacrifice the little girl who now was lying in a bed at the camp's infirmary. He was unaware of his consequences until it was too late. The person who had been watching him vanished and went to report to Zeus about his actions. This was the last straw for Zeus and he ordered whoever had reported Dumbledore's actions to do whatever they could to remove him from the school and his magic. For you see, the goddess of magic herself had been watching Dumbledore, and when she saw little Megan being harmed, she became very angry. She promised Zeus that if she ever got her hands on the headmaster ever again that she would not only remove his magic, but she would purify it and give some of it to the youngest half blood to help him heal. And that is where she was right now.

Dumbledore was caught up in so much of his own anger that he didn't even see her approaching him or hear her casting a spell. But by the time he had become aware of what was happening, everything he had known about the magical world was foreign to him. He could not remember what he had been doing and he couldn't even find any of the secret passages that allowed a witch or wizard to enter the magical world. "You've turned me into a Muggle!" Dumbledore cried angrily. "I hate Muggles and you know it!"

The goddess of magic gave him a grim smile as she answered, "yes, I did. This is your punishment, or part of it anyway. I don't know what the Lord of the dead plans to do with you, but I can assure you that his punishments are far worse than mine. Now that you are a Muggle, you must act like one until the day you die. Do you understand? Harry Potter will have to face you sooner or later, but we both know who the true dark Lord is and that is you, Albus. Get over it!" And before Dumbledore could say or do anything else, the goddess of magic turned on the spot and disappeared; leaving him to ponder what she had just told him.

"Well," Dumbledore thought to himself, "at least my horcruxes are safe." And as he turned to sit in his desk chair, Dumbledore suddenly realized that because he was a Muggle, he had no knowledge or memory of working anywhere let alone a school. "I'm homeless!" He screamed to himself. "Everything I ever had was taken from me and I will get it back!" And he walked away from the old ruin with a very determined look on his face.

Sorry about ending it there, but I want you guys to try and figure out what is really going on in the story and also what Dumbledore's punishment is really going to be later on. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and that it made sense to you. Once again, read and review. My muse feeds on them.


	16. Hecate's Favor

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All credit and rights belong to their respective authors.

Third person POV

As the goddess of magic was taking care of Dumbledore, little Harry Potter was screaming and writhing in pain in one of the bedrooms in the big house. Percy was with him; trying to get him to calm down, but it was no use. The child was very sick and for some unexplained reason was able to feel everything that the headmaster was going through at that very moment. Poseidon had left to take care of some business up on Olympus, but he assured Percy that he would be back shortly.

Percy had also seen his younger sister Meg and was very pleased that she had someone to take care of her until she was well enough to start training. Although he was not in the Poseidon cabin at the moment, Percy was taking his duties as head counselor very seriously. He visited his younger sister whenever he could. And whenever it was possible, Percy would talk to Alex about various healing techniques that might be useful for the mind as well as the body. Although Percy did not know Alex very well, he felt that he could trust him with his life if he needed to. And since the baby was screaming himself hoarse and couldn't or wouldn't stop, Percy had decided to allow the 14-year-old to see what he could do with him. And since Alex was also staying in the big house for a while, Percy had no problems tracking him down.

It was a typical night for both Harry and Percy. The baby would wake up screaming from some sort of nightmare and whatnot, and Percy would pick him up and try to calm him. It was exhausting and Percy was always surprised that no one else got woken up by the noise. But tonight was different. Percy had tried to pick the baby up, but the poor little thing was in so much pain that he had accidentally created a shield around himself, so Percy couldn't have touched him if he wanted to. "What?" Percy thought confusedly. "Why can't I pick him up?" And then the reality of what was really going on finally hit him and he gasped in astonishment. "Oh!" He thought. "Harry must have done some accidental magic after he started to feel the pain. But now the only problem is; I can't touch him or do anything with him right now." So without hesitation, Percy left his brother in the crib and went to go find Alex Phillips.

It wasn't hard to find him because Percy knew that Alex had always been with Meg nursing her back to health. And tonight was no different. However, when Percy opened the door, he found that both occupants were still awake and talking quietly. When Alex saw Percy, he smiled at him and asked, "what can I do for you, my dear cousin?"

After getting to know Alex, Percy realized that he was one of those people who sometimes joked around to ease the tension. And normally when Alex would ask that question, Percy found it funny, but he was terribly worried about the baby and he didn't know how to help him. "Alex, I really hate to bother you, but since you are also both a wizard and a demigod, I was hoping that you could help me."

Noting the seriousness in Percy's voice, Alex stopped joking around immediately and met his cousin's eyes with his own blue ones. "Sure. What's going on?" Alex asked somewhat apprehensively.

"Well, it's my brother. He won't stop screaming, he's very sick, and he has somehow created a shield around himself and I can't do anything with him," Percy explained. "I think some of his accidental magic kicked in because he's in a lot of pain. Can you see if you can do anything to help him? I don't know who else to trust and Tom's not here at the moment."

And just as the two older boys were about to leave the room, Meg suddenly asked, "can I come with you? I'm bored and I can't sleep." The eight-year-old looked so forlorn and pleading that Alex almost gave in, but it was Percy who answered his little sister's question.

"Not this time, Megan," he said gently. "He's very ill and you, my child, need to get some rest." Upon seeing his younger sister's sad expression, Percy sat down next to her and gave her a small hug. After that, he explained further. "Meg," he said gently, "it's not that I don't want you to come; it's just that Harry really doesn't know you right now and he has been very ill for a long time. He also has a lot of issues with trusting other people right now, so he has been very frightened by many things. Most especially by his aunt and uncle who did not care for him the way they were supposed to. Do you understand Kiddo?" The eight-year-old nodded and to her surprise, tears started rolling down her cheeks. The shock of being captured was starting to wear off and the little girl's emotions were extremely fragile and she seemed jumpy at times. Percy wasn't surprised by his younger sister's actions, only compassionate. And all that the head counselor of Poseidon could do was sit there and hug his sister as all of her fear and anger seeped out of her and her tears wet his shirt. "Oh, it's okay little sister," Percy whispered gently. "Everything will be okay. You're safe now. Don't cry." And without thinking, Percy laid his little sister down and tucked the covers around her shivering form. "Get some rest," he whispered gently, "you'll feel better in the morning." And then the two older boys went back to Percy's room where Harry was still thrashing around and crying.

Hecate POV

I left the former headmaster to think about his actions and went to one of the deepest parts of the underworld to purify the magic I had taken from him. No, this is not a place that any person, mortal or demigod is able to find on their own. This is a place where the purest and wildest magic comes from. It is a place that is even deeper than Tartarus itself. I do not know the name of it, but I call it home most of the time. I gave my report to Lord Hades about what I had done and what I was attempting to do. "That is wise," he told me. "My oldest son and I are pleased with your work. If this doesn't help young Harry Potter, I don't know what will. I may be the Lord of the dead, but he is still my nephew, and he deserves better than what he has right now. Go and do what you have to do. I'll be waiting for your report in a week's time." I nodded and went off to my home to do the most difficult ritual ever.

Purifying magic is extremely difficult for a couple of reasons. First, because if not done properly, the magic is rendered utterly useless and second, it is extremely draining even for a goddess. I have only had to do this once before, but it was still 1000 years ago and I had to rest for over a month after doing so. Now however, because the headmaster's magic was nothing but pure darkness, I knew that I was risking my very existence, but I had no choice. Harry Potter needed to heal and he needed to heal fast.

Thinking about that single thought, I concentrated all my power and will into it. I thought about how much better off the child was with his half brother and I also thought about how he would be when he got that scar removed. All of these thoughts merged into one another as I concentrated on the darkness that was Dumbledore's magic. As I concentrated, the darkness slowly grew brighter and felt lighter on my mind. When I was done, there was nothing but pure light all around me and the orb that I held in my hand was once again clean and untainted the way it was meant to be.

I had just enough energy to throw the glowing ball of magic as hard as I could toward the upper world before I collapsed onto my bed exhausted. And in the big house at Camp Half Blood, the toddler screamed once more before suddenly falling unconscious from the huge wave of energy hitting him square in the chest. His magical shield had fallen away and both Alex and Percy rushed forward to tend to the child. And since Percy was still uneasy about changing diapers, Alex, being the natural healer he was, offered to do it. He had been around young children for most of his life so it didn't really bother him in the slightest. And all the while, Harry never noticed when Alex had finished or when Percy fed him his formula and three more drinks of their father's nutrition drink. He just slept through the whole thing. In a way that was good because it meant that the child was healing from the inside as well as the outside. But in other ways, it was slightly dangerous. If there had been any more magic, the impact would have surely killed him rather than knocking him unconscious.

After Alex had finished helping Percy, he had been about to leave the room, but he stopped and looked back at his cousin with a slightly concerned expression. "Percy," Alex asked tentatively. "Do you think that Meg knows that Harry Potter is also her half brother? And will he be okay?"

Percy looked at Alex with a solemn expression and answered, "no, I don't think that she is aware of that fact just yet. She is also suffering from trauma and I don't want to frighten her any further. As for Harry Potter, he'll be okay as soon as he wakes up. However, I do need to inform my father that he has fallen unconscious temporarily. Thank you for helping me out. I'm still not used to the whole big brother thing just yet."

Alex smiled and nodded as he went back to Megan's room to check on her. He didn't want to admit it, but he was also frightened and the trauma of being captured had hit him harder than he cared to show. So Alex felt that in order to keep his own trauma at bay, he would do what he knew best. And what he knew the best was how to take care of other people without questioning why or what their injuries were. He also did it because he loved them and he loved doing what he did. And so every night for two weeks straight, Alex would help Percy take care of his little brother while helping the other Apollo kids with Meg.


	17. Patunia's Regret

Author's note: thank you all so much for reviewing and following this story. It is thanks to all of you reviewers that this story has over 100 reviews, favorites, and follows. This chapter is dedicated to all of you who have read and reviewed, so thank you. Another inspiration for this chapter was a dream I had last night. Some aspects of that dream will come in in this chapter, but I promise that it will be relevant to the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. All rights and characters belong to their respective authors.

Meg POV

It was the middle of the night when I woke up in a cold sweat and crying. I couldn't remember what I had been dreaming about, but something told me that I had that dream more than once. I was being chased by something or someone and no matter how far away I got from them, the monster would always find me. I was running through the woods and I was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. I kept yelling for Alex to help me, but I wasn't sure if he would even hear me.

I finally saw someone who looked like him and I couldn't help but pull on his shirt. When the young man turned around, I realized too late that he wasn't someone to trust. I didn't realize it, but when I had woken up, my friend Alex was bending over me and feeding me small pieces of ambrosia. Apparently during the night I had given myself a bloody nose by accident. The ambrosia was making me feel a little better and I was able to sit up and look into the concerned gaze of my best friend who was technically my cousin. But who cares about that. Gods don't have DNA, so technically Alex and I are not related. As I finished the last of the ambrosia, I sagged against my best friend in utter defeat. "Meg," Alex said gently. "Are you okay?"

"I had a nightmare," I answered tearfully. "I was being chased by a monster and I didn't know where you were. I saw this guy in my dream who looked a lot like you, but I couldn't trust him because something about him was dark and evil. I'm so scared, Alex. I don't want to be alone and I don't want to lose you."

The sandy haired youth sat down next to me and hugged me close as my tears fell unchecked on his shoulder. "Meg, it's just... it was just a nightmare," Alex reassured me. "Your mind and your body are still trying to deal with the fact that you and I had gotten captured. No amount of ambrosia and nectar is going to heal traumatic events like that. Only time can heal those wounds. But one thing is for sure. Neither I nor Percy will let you be alone. We understand what it's like to feel frightened and vulnerable. But just remember this. If you ever feel like this again, just remember that your father is always watching over you."

I smiled a little. "He is?" I asked.

"Yes, he is," Alex answered gently. "He is always watching even though you don't see him. I never see my father either, but I know that he is always watching everything I do."

"Alex?" I asked fearfully.

"Yes?"

"When do you think I could start training? I'm really bored and I hate being cooped up in the house all day." I looked up at Alex with my famous puppy dog eyes and he squeezed my hand gently. I don't know why, but it always works on him for some reason. But I had a sneaking suspicion that not only was Alex my next-door neighbor, but he also happens to be my babysitter whenever my parents are gone. Or shall I say parent. So he always knows when I really want something because of the look I give him every once in a while.

When Alex looked at me, there was a mixture of sorrow and compassion in his eyes. He understood all too well about the fidgety feeling of being cooped up. He also had ADHD like me and was often pacing around to get his brain working again. "I don't know, Meg," he said gently. "You're still somewhat shaken and if you go out to train right now, you might not be able to concentrate. However, I will talk to Chiron and see what he says. I will also talk to your brother and in form him that you wish to start training as soon as possible. Other than that, I can't promise anything else."

Voldemort POV

I was going all over the world and destroying any pieces of the headmaster's soul that I could find. There were more of them than I had originally thought, so it was taking me longer to find and destroy them than what I had originally planned. I had planned only to be gone from Camp for a couple of weeks, but it turned out to be more than a month. I had just found and destroyed the diadem when I got an IM from Percy. I always carried Golden drachmas in my pocket just in case anyone needed to reach me. I tossed it into the nearby fountain and accepted the message. "Tom!" Percy cried frantically. "You had better come back to camp as soon as you can! Harry's unconscious from a magical surge that the goddess of magic herself had purified. After she purified it, it must have rebounded and knocked Harry unconscious. When can you come back?"

I looked at my cousin's worried face and answered, "well, I have destroyed all but one horcrux, so I will come straight away. Unfortunately, the last piece of soul resides in your brother's forehead and I have no choice but to take it out. I won't kill him, so don't worry. In fact, it may actually be easier for me to do my work while the child is unconscious because he won't be able to feel a thing."

"Will Harry turn back into a seven-year-old after you remove the curse?" Percy asked fearfully.

"Yes, and he will be able to do everything that a seven-year-old should be able to do. He will feel much better once the curse and the scar are out of him," I answered gently. "I'll be coming shortly, so be sure to tell Chiron of my arrival." I closed the connection and shadow traveled to the camp's borders. As I walked down the hill into the protection of Camp Half Blood, Percy and Chiron were already waiting for me. "Go to the big house now!" The gentle and firm centaur ordered. "Your little cousin needs you."

"Yeah I know," I replied somewhat irritably. "I'm on it." When Percy and I were both out of earshot of the centaur, I turned to him and smirked. "So, Percy, what's this I hear about you being squeamish when it comes to changing a diaper?" I teased. "Seriously! When it comes to doing difficult things such as training and other physical labor, you don't complain. But when it comes to your little brother needing a messy diaper changed, you tend to squeal like a girl."

My cousin grimaced. "Come on, Tom," he said wearily. "I've never had younger siblings before, so you can't blame me for being a little nervous. Besides, it's gross. Who told you that anyway?"

I smirked teasingly and replied, "a little birdie told me." And then before we knew it, Percy and I were engaged in a playful wrestling match. After a while, I burst out laughing. "Percy, I'm just kidding, you know that," I said. "I know how difficult it has been for both of you. But I promise that this time things will be different. I don't understand why the goddess of magic decided to make Harry younger either, but it seems to be helping him somewhat. Now let's go to the big house and do what we have to do." And as that was going on, Lily's sister, Petunia, realized that she had done something awful and inexcusable. As soon as she realized this, she put her head in her hands and cried bitterly.

Petunia POV

It had been six years since my sister's child was put on our doorstep. Six years since Lily and James had died, and six years since Vernon and I had taken him in. I opened the letter that explained why my nephew needed to stay with me and I read it, not knowing that it contained a compulsion charm. It was the compulsion charm on the letter that made me feel the way I did about Harry. I did not know however that the compulsion charm was also in the blood wards that were supposed to protect my nephew. I had no idea that the headmaster of the school my own sister went to was evil enough to put up false blood wards and claim that they would protect him. Instead, they made me and my husband treat my own nephew as something less than a pet. The truth is that I never wanted to treat him that way. If it wasn't for that stupid compulsion charm I would have loved him as if he was my own son.

Of course I knew that he would be a wizard because my own sister was a witch. I also knew that Harry was a demigod, but I knew I wasn't allowed to tell him until he was old enough to handle it. I knew about the Greek gods studying them in high school, but I never imagined that they were still alive. Everybody says that Vernon and I despise magic in any shape or form, but that's not true. We are a little more wary of it, but we do not hate it. It was Dumbledore's charms that made us hate our own nephew for what and who he was. It was also not helped by the fact that I was slightly jealous of my sister for being able to do what she did. I understand now that it wasn't her fault; she was just born that way. It was wrong of me to be jealous of something that my sister could not help or control. I should have seen my jealousy for what it was and nipped it in the bud when I had the chance. But I didn't and now I feel incredibly guilty for treating her own son like dirt.

I was feeling so guilty in fact that I drove to a nearby beach and sat by the water like I used to do as a child. Although I am mortal, I am clear-sighted and I'm able to see things that others are not able to. As a child, I used to love sitting by the water because it always comforted me whenever I was upset or sad. As soon as I got to the beach, I immediately set up a blanket to sit on so that I could think about everything that I had done. I wanted to make amends and fix what went wrong, but I wasn't sure if I even knew how to. "If any deities are out here listening to me," I said out loud, "please allow me to tell you how sorry I am for causing my own nephew to be miserable in my home. I wasn't in my right mind and now that I am, I feel horrible about what I have done. Please tell me what I can do to fix things."

I wasn't expecting an answer, but I was shocked to see the Sea God himself emerging from the depths of the water. He grew taller as he rose out of the water, but when he reached the beach, he was in the form of an average sized fisherman. I couldn't help but stare in surprise as he approached me; he looked so much like my nephew that it was hard not to stare at him. When the Sea God took in my tear stained face and miserable expression, he refrained from being angry with me. I could still see that his eyes were blazing, but he also understood that it wasn't entirely my fault. He knew what Dumbledore had done, but at that time, he wasn't allowed to interfere with a demigod or mortal's life. He also knew what I had done, but he had no idea that I was being controlled and manipulated by the headmaster's magic. "Stand up, Petunia," Poseidon said somewhat gruffly. "Do you realize what you have done? Do you realize just how much damage you have inflicted on my son? How could you have let your own nephew sleep in the kitchen cupboard? Did you know how sick he was when you took him in? He has been sick ever since he got that scar and if he doesn't get it removed, he will die of his own illness. Do you understand that?"

My eyes filled with tears of remorse as I remembered my nephew's skin being very hot to the touch and that he looked extremely flushed all the time. As I nodded, all of my guilt and sorrow weighed me down and I began to cry freely. "I'm sorry," I sobbed. I never knew what Dumbledore was planning to do. I honestly didn't know that there were compulsion charms on the letter and the wards on the house. I never knew what I was doing because I wasn't in my right mind."

"Even so," Poseidon said a little more gently, "you should have never opened that letter in the first place. You should have burned it a long time ago. If you had, it would have made all the difference in the world. As for the blood wards on your house, they were fake and you should have contacted someone right away, even if you didn't trust them because of their magical abilities."

I wiped my eyes and answered, "I know that now, but they no longer exist. As for Dumbledore, I'd like to get my bare hands on him and give him a piece of my mind for making me be someone that I'm not."

Poseidon smiled then and answered, "I understand that, but you can't."

"Why not?" I asked, getting frustrated.

Because the headmaster is no longer the headmaster and he doesn't know anything or anyone connected to your nephew," Poseidon answered calmly. "If you go after him now, it will be fruitless because he doesn't know you, and that is how it should be. Your nephew is safe though. He is currently at a training camp with my older son Percy and he will be okay, I promise."

"There are others like him?" I asked fearfully.

"Yes, and I assure you that your nephew is perfectly safe," Poseidon answered gently. "Go in peace now, for I have forgiven you. It takes a great deal of courage to admit that you were wrong. But just remember, Petunia, that if I catch you doing anything else wrong, I will see fit to punish you. Do you understand?" I nodded to show that I understood as I watched Poseidon go back into the ocean and sink beneath its depths.

"I will have to make a lot of changes to my lifestyle if I want to do what's right," I thought as I drove back home. "Harry deserves better than what I gave him."


	18. Poseidon's Fury

I am sorry it took me so long. I was going to post this yesterday, but I wasn't feeling too well. Anyway, as always, enjoy this next chapter and read and review. Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.

Poseidon POV

I sank onto my throne feeling utterly defeated. I was so sad that even the sea itself looked bleak and gray instead of its usual sparkling blue. Not only was my youngest unconscious, but his mortal relatives were just now starting to realize the damage they had inflicted on their own nephew. I was feeling guilty enough about Lily's death and part of me was still angry that I couldn't have changed it even if I wanted to. I knew that the headmaster tried to do everything possible to keep my youngest son weak and downtrodden; and that's not even the worst of it. He had manipulated someone whom Lily had loved dearly. I was only saddened that Mrs. Dursley had continued to let it happen. However, once she had realized her wrongdoing, I noticed a determined resignation in her eyes and I knew then that Petunia Dursley was ready and willing to make the changes she needed to in order for her nephew to trust her.

As I sat here in my throne room thinking about all of these things I also began to realize that I was now able to do what I couldn't in the past. No, I could not bring back the dead, but I could however, talk to both of my brothers about getting revenge on the man who had caused my family so much pain. Even though Dumbledore was a Muggle and a mortal and forgot everything, that doesn't mean that I have. He had messed with the wrong person this time and he will finally understand why people like him do not belong in power. Dumbledore will also be shown the reasons why they should not anger a God; particularly, me. My baby was hurt because of him, and he will pay! I know that Dumbledore is no longer the headmaster, but he had done something inexcusable by putting up false protection and charming it so that my son's mother's sister would not love him. Back then, all I could do was watch, but this time, I was going to do something about it.

As if he had read my thoughts, my brother Hades flashed into my throne room to talk about the very thing I had been brooding about moments before. "Brother," he said, "I have finally decided on a suitable punishment for Albus Dumbledore." Before I could speak, he added, "not only did the headmaster turn our youngest nephew's mortal family against him, but he had also stolen money from him and drew up an illegal marriage contract to Ginny Weasley for when the boy turns 18. Her mother, Molly Weasley, also had a part in this and she is planning on carrying the headmaster's plan out when Harry turns 11."

If I had been angry before, that was nothing. Now I was livid! "What!" I cried angrily. "What was she planning to do, and why would she even do such a thing? Harry Potter is very fragile and he is in no condition to deal with her. And how on earth did Dumbledore get access to his faults at the bank anyway?" I was so angry by this point that sea water was shooting for my eyes and the ocean itself was extremely choppy. I paced back and forth to try and calm myself down, but it seemed that the more I tried, the more worked up I got. "How could I have let this happen?" I asked somewhat furiously. "We should have scrapped that ancient law a long time ago! What's next? Is the youngest Weasley going to be feeding my son love potions the whole time he's in school? Or is that just a joke? I want revenge, Brother, and I want it now!"

The Lord of the dead looked at me sympathetically and sorrowfully as he answered, "unfortunately, it is not a joke. My own son heard the whole conversation between Albus and Molly and he was furious! Molly Weasley really does plan on helping her daughter make these love potions when she turns 11 and she will continue to do so throughout her daughter's education at Hogwarts. As for the headmaster's punishment, it is something that all three of us brothers must dole out to him personally. No amount of torture in the fields of punishment is going to do the headmaster much good, I'm afraid. No, we must make sure that Dumbledore remembers everything that we say and do to him no matter how painful. He needs to learn how to feel remorse, and that, I think will be the worst punishment for him. Dumbledore also needs to learn that you do not mess with a divine being and their children. You should call Zeus and let him know the plan. I nodded vigorously as my brother flashed out of my throne room so that I could think about this new information.

As I thought about everything, I also began to examine my own memories of my youngest child. I did not have a pensive or anything like that, but I had my own way of looking through memories and images. It was a special pool of water that allowed me to see whatever I wanted to see whenever I wanted to see it. Since I was worried about Harry, the pool automatically showed me his face.

He was still unconscious, but for the first time in many years, my youngest was sleeping peacefully. For once, he was not plagued by dreams and nightmares about his parents. He looked innocent and his mouth was curled up slightly into a small smile, as if something was amusing him. I watched further as my older son, Percy, came into the room. My eyes began to moisten as I saw Percy reach down and gently lift his little brother into his arms and do nothing but hold him. A small smile came to my lips as I noticed that my youngest wasn't even flinching at the physical contact like he used to. In fact, he seemed to relax a little bit more when Percy picked him up. My daughter however, was a different story altogether.

The scene immediately shifted to a different room in the big house where a young girl lay in a bed; halfway between sleep and wakefulness. There was a teenaged boy with her who apparently was keeping an eye on her and taking care of her. My lips twitched in a sad frown as I noticed that there were tears coursing down her cheeks and she was shaking badly. My heart almost flew into my throat when I saw the sight of her nose. It was bleeding heavily and it seemed as though my own daughter didn't even realize what she had done to herself in her sleep. I watched as her friend bent over my daughter and began to manually feed her some squares of ambrosia. "Oh Meg," I mumbled to myself, "Why did you do that, my child?"

The answer came almost instantly. As if the pool had a mind of its own, it allowed me to hear my children's conversations as well as watch over them. And what I heard almost shocked me to the core. My daughter and her friend were apparently talking about the dream she had had, and I could tell by her voice that she had been deeply frightened. She seemed lost, as if she didn't know who she was supposed to be or what she was supposed to do. "The man who captured us before," I heard my daughter say, "he... he killed my mom. I was alone in the house after that. I still see the green light to this day and I am... I'm all alone, Alex!" My heart broke in half when I heard my daughter's anguished words.

"You're not alone, Daughter," I thought to myself. "Who do you think asked the son of Apollo to live next door to you for all of these years?" But I knew it wasn't enough. My daughter was terrified and she needed an adult to talk to. If Chiron had been awake, he would've gone to her, but as it is, I was the one whom she needed the most right now. So without hesitation, I flashed out of my throne room and arrived at Camp Half Blood in just under five minutes.

Since it was nearly midnight, most of the camp was fast asleep, so I took great care in walking silently toward the big house. I could have teleported directly into my daughter's room, but I didn't want to frighten her anymore than she already was. So I resigned myself to walking across the lawn as quietly as I could. Chiron must've been awake because when he saw me coming, he opened the door for me. "What brings you here, Lord Poseidon?" He asked softly. "It is unusual for you to come in the middle of the night like this."

I smiled and answered, "my daughter is what brings me here tonight. It is my understanding that she has been having nightmares about not only being captured, but about her mother's death as well. I figured she needed to know that she wasn't alone. I want her to know that she will always have me to watch over her and protect her. Is it all right if I go and see her now?" The centaur nodded and he led me to one of the many infirmary's rooms near the back of the house. He gestured for me to enter the bedroom and he quietly closed the door behind him as he left. When my eyes fell upon my daughter, I couldn't help but wipe away some tears of my own. She looked so sad and frightened that I couldn't help but open my arms to her. "Meg," I said gently as I approached her cautiously. "Meg, look at me, Honey." I sat down next to her and as if by instinct, the little girl wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my shirt.

"Daddy?" She asked tearfully. "I miss mommy. She's not coming back ever again and it's my entire fault!"

I hugged my daughter close to me as she cried. I continued to hold her as her sobs wracked her body and I could say nothing for several minutes. When my daughter's cries quieted, I finally said gently, "I know you miss your mom, Child, and I know that you feel like you're alone. But I want you to know this. You will never be alone because I am always watching over you. I may not always see you, but you are my daughter, and I still love you. And don't worry, Kiddo. I will do everything in my power to bring the man who did this to you to justice.." And before I left, I thanked Alex for taking care of my daughter and I used a little bit of sea water to heal her bloody nose. And by the time I arrived on Olympus, I was furious with how that meddling old coot treated mine and the other Gods' children.

Hades POV

I arrived in the underworld just in time to help stop an argument between two spirits. I was not in the mood to deal with the problems of the dead just now because there were more pressing matters on my mind. Like my brother Poseidon, I also watched over my children. Yes, you heard right. I have three children to be exact. Two of which are stuck in the Lotus Hotel and Casino while my oldest was off hunting horcruxes. I wanted to see Tom's progress, so I closed myself in my private rooms so that I could watch over how he was doing. A small smile ghosted itself on my lips as I watched him destroy the very existence of the headmaster's ruined soul. I watched as Tom destroyed the diadem and had an urgent conversation with his cousin Percy.

My smile grew as Tom shadow traveled to the camp's borders. I laughed silently to myself when the two boys playfully jostled and teased each other all the way to the big house. When they got to the big house, the playful mood grew into a serious one as Percy explained what was wrong with his brother. Since my youngest nephew was unconscious, I figured it would be much easier for my son to do his work properly. And as all of us predicted, it took less than 30 seconds for Tom to extract the tainted piece of soul from Harry Potter's forehead. I could not see it, but somehow I could sense something terribly evil coming closer to my domain, and I knew then that Tom had done his job quickly and accurately. I also watched as my nephew's scar began to fade and altogether disappear. As soon as it had, I immediately noticed a big change in Harry Potter's breathing.

For the first time in many years, my nephew's breathing finally became relaxed and more even. And for the first time since he was a baby, a smile was playing at the corners of his mouth. He was no longer troubled by the night terrors he had had every night since the death of his parents. Instead, my youngest nephew's face was calm and peaceful and it didn't bother him when Percy had picked him up and held him. My heart was usually hard as a rock, but because of my youngest nephew, Harry Potter, I was slowly starting to realize what it truly felt like to love someone. And if I loved anyone, those people would be my own children, and for some strange reason, the children of Poseidon. I usually don't like to admit it, but when it comes to hairy potter, my heart is considerably softer. He had changed not only my life, but Zeus's and basically the rest of the gods in general.

Confused? Don't worry. Harry Potter will be back to normal in the next chapter. He will even be able to talk. I only have two more chapters before the ending of this story. And again, I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. There will be more to come in the near future, so stay tuned. But don't worry, because this one's not over just yet. Remember to read and review.


	19. 2 Years Later

Authors note: I apologize to anyone who thinks that this story is going too slow, but I have my reasons. I have never done this before, so it's a little harder to write fan fiction than it is to write an original story. I don't want to accuse anyone, but I just want people to understand that I'm doing the best that I can. Anyway, this chapter should pick up some speed now that Harry is back to normal. Like I said, this will be the second to last chapter of this first story, but there will be more to come. I wanted to talk about Harry's years at Camp Half Blood before I send him to school. Now, without further ado, the chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series.

Third person POV

Percy and his cousin Tom were in the big house taking care of the youngest demigod when something very strange happened. As soon as all of the traces of Dumbledore's dark magic left Harry's forehead, the boy's fever finally broke and he seemed to grow before their eyes. Before the older boys knew it, Harry Potter was once again his seven-year-old self, but he looked nothing like he had the night that Percy had first found him. Harry's cheeks had a healthy glow to them and for once, he was finally able to sit up all by himself. What shocked Percy and Tom the most was when Harry finally asked, "where the heck am I? And who the heck are you?"

The older boys exchanged startled looks, but it was Percy who finally answered his younger brother's question. "Harry, you are in the infirmary at a place called Camp Half Blood, a place where warriors and heroes are trained. And I am Percy Jackson, the person who has been taking care of you for a long time." Then Percy pointed at Tom and added, "and this, is your cousin Tom. He's the one who removed your scar for you so that you could feel better."

Harry looked confused. "Half blood? What's a half blood? I don't understand. I know that I'm different, but I don't really know what a half blood is," he said.

Tom had been about to say something, but Percy stopped him. "In what way did you think you were different, Harry?" Percy asked gently.

The seven-year-old looked even more confused as he answered, "well, I'm not really sure. But I kind of remember getting really scared and then ending up in the middle of the ocean somewhere. I don't really remember how I got there. I just know that I was scared of you!" And then the seven-year-old pointed his finger at the oldest demigod and glared angrily at him. "You killed my parents!" Harry cried angrily. "Why should I trust you? Why should I trust you even if you are my cousin? I had a cousin before and he wasn't very nice."

The son of Hades watched calmly as Harry's anger was directed at him. He couldn't exactly blame the kid for feeling the way he did. He had been led to believe that a dark Lord was after him all because of the stupid manipulations of the stupid headmaster. Tom didn't exactly blame Harry for not trusting him and it certainly was made even more difficult by the fact that Tom was a son of Hades, so naturally all demigods feared him for his powers. "Hey, Harry," Voldemort said gently, "it's not like that. It's not like that at all! If you would just let me explain..."

"No!" Harry yelled, tears running down his cheeks. "I saw you in my memories. You looked like a snake and your eyes were red. You had no nose or hair. I keep seeing the green light every time I close my eyes and it's you I see holding that wand in your hand. It's your fault that my mother is dead and she can never come back!"

The oldest demigod took a seat across from his cousin and waited patiently until his rant was done. After a while, Tom said gently, "no, it wasn't like that. Yes, it did happen, Harry, but I didn't kill her. And if I did, I can assure you that I really didn't want to. All I wanted to do was protect you. Harry, you have to listen to me. When that happened to you six years ago, I was drugged. I was not in my right mind that night. Trust me, child, if I had been, you wouldn't have been sick for as long as you had. I was sent to protect you and take you to Camp much earlier than this."

"Again, what is it with this camp?" Harry asked confusedly. "I see people wearing armor and using swords and stuff, but I don't understand. Why is everything written in Greek? And why is it that I can read it and understand it?"

Percy, who had still been in the room, smiled and answered, "Harry, do you remember the picture you drew for me and the words that you had written? Is it difficult for you to read because the words rearrange themselves? Do you often feel antsy like you can't sit still?"

The younger boy thought about Percy's questions and he nodded as he remembered trying to read one of Dudley's children's books that he had snuck into his cupboard earlier that summer. He remembered how the words scrambled around and danced in front of his eyes as he tried in vain to understand what they said. "Yes, I snuck a children's book into my cupboard earlier this summer to see if I could read it. The letters and words always got mixed up and scrambled around. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't make sense of what the story was about. As for feeling antsy, I couldn't walk before, so it's hard to answer that question." Harry hung his head in shame after he finished his story.

Percy seemed to notice Harry's discomfort, because he said gently, "that's because the book you were trying to read was written in English. You are what most mortals would call dyslexic. You can understand and speak English, but you are not able to read it. As for you being able to read and understand ancient Greek however, this is because you are not only half mortal, but you are half Greek God as well. You are a demigod, more commonly known as a half blood."

"So, one of my parents is alive then?" Harry asked hopefully. "I have family other than the Dursleys?"

The older boys nodded in the affirmative and without warning, the little seven-year-old ran over to them and gave them a hug. Percy couldn't help but smile at the energetic seven-year-old as he ran around testing his muscles. Now that he was feeling better, Harry was finally able to walk around and talk just like any normal seven-year-old. Well, except for the ADHD part. But who cared about that? Most demigods had it anyway. "Okay kid," Percy said with a slight laugh, "I'm going to take you to the main part of the house so that you can talk to Chiron. He will be able to explain other things that I can't." But just before Percy and Harry could move, a glowing, holographic, Green Trident appeared above the younger boy's head. It stayed there for a moment before it faded away into nothingness. Both Tom and Percy were kneeling along with the rest of the campers who were outside. Apparently, Poseidon's sign had been glowing brightly enough so that everyone around the whole camp could see it. "All hail, Harry Potter, the son of Poseidon!" Percy cried with joy. "Lord of horses, the stormbringer, earth shaker, and God of the oceans and seas."

And that's how it was for an entire week afterwards. Percy's friend, Annabeth came back from her quest to find not only Percy in his cabin, but two other people who were his younger half siblings. The Golden Fleece had been found and it turned out that it was no longer needed for the people in the infirmary, but the tree that used to be the daughter of Zeus was starting to get sick and so the Golden Fleece had been draped around its branches for all to see.

Although Harry did not know Annabeth very well, she always treated him like her younger brother and answered any questions that he had about anything. It was a strange match, but sometimes she and Harry would train together, and sometimes she would even be on his team for capture the flag.

Harry Potter had been at Camp Half Blood for two years now and he thoroughly enjoyed it. He was now nine years old and easily one of the funniest campers around. As the campers looked at him now, they never guessed that he had been extremely disabled for six years of his life because he now ran around the sword arena as if nothing could stop him. As it turned out, his older sister's dreams about her friend's look-alike had been visions about an older half blood named Luke. Luke used to be the head counselor of the Hermes cabin until he sided with Kronos that is. Percy had told his younger sister and brother stories about how Luke had tried to kill him because it was on Kronos's orders. When they had asked him if everything was true, Percy looked at his younger siblings very solemnly, saying that it was true and that he might try to come some day and invade the camp. In order for his younger siblings to understand this, Percy told them of the prophecy that was to be fulfilled in two years time. When Harry heard the lines of the prophecy, he shivered involuntarily. "Does this mean that you will have to die?" He asked, moving closer to his older brother for comfort. "I don't want to lose any of my family."

"No one really knows what the prophecy means," Percy answered gently. "But if I were you kid, I wouldn't worry about it too much. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." And as if by instinct, Percy glanced at the clock and realized how late it was. "My gods, I didn't realize how late it was!" He exclaimed. "If we don't hurry up, we will be late for archery! Come on let's go!" And then by the time Percy and his siblings reached the archery field, almost all of the head counselors, including Alex Phillips from Apollo were there. Meg, who was now 10 years old, smiled at her surrogate brother in a somewhat dreamy fashion. Alex saw her and smiled back. He had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing at the look on her face. "Well, it took you long enough, seaweed brain," Annabeth said teasingly as she came up behind Percy and took her place in line.

Percy just glared playfully at her. "Whatever you say, wise girl," he replied. Turning to Harry, Percy asked jokingly, "are you ready to kick some Olympian butt, little bro?" Harry nodded vigorously as he eagerly took up his bow and arrows and slung them over his back.

Since the two years had passed, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades got their revenge not only on the former headmaster of Hogwarts, but on Molly Weasley as well. She not only set up in a legal marriage contract, but she also disguised three of her oldest children to look like her, when in fact, they were actually demigods. They made her tell the truth and then they sent her to the underworld while she was still alive. And for that reason alone, the fields of punishment were doubly hard for her. The three oldest children; Bill, Charlie, and ironically enough, Percy, were rescued and revealed to be the sons of Hephaestus, Ares, and Athena. Well with Percy Weasley, it was no surprise that he was Athena's child because he loved to read books and gain all the knowledge he possibly could for the future. Although the two Percys looked nothing alike, people still got them confused. Maybe it was the fact that they both had similar situations, who knew. But, maybe not. Either way, each one of the demigods that had been rescued swore they would never go back to Hogwarts ever again. As for the headmaster, his soul became whole once again and he spent the rest of his life thinking about everything he had done wrong. Albus was no longer part of the wizarding world and it meant nothing to him, but he could still feel their presence whenever they were close by.

As for Arthur, When he realized that he was no longer under his wife's control, He did the sensible thing by pulling his other four children out of school and home schooling them. He also went to the bank and gave up the keys to the potter vault. When Mister Weasley asked about the headmaster's access, they told him that the Goddess of magic herself had cut it off when she had removed her blessing on him and not to worry.

As the seasons passed, the time grew closer and closer when Percy had to face Luke. His once friend, now enemy, was actually the hero that would either save Olympus or destroy it. Percy just had to fight him and hopefully make the right choice. During that time, all three Poseidon children became very close with each other and Thalia, who had been freed from her tree, did not become a hunter. She was too boy crazy for that. But that is another story.

I lied. I told you all that this was the second to last chapter, but it is the last one for this story. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you all continue to write your own stories. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. It means a lot... Stay tuned for the sequel. The sequel to this story will be called "Twisted Faith" and it will be posted as soon as I can. Again, thank you for reading and reviewing this.


End file.
